What Happens Next: Part II
by Darcylover
Summary: Rebecca Darcy has always learnt from her mother, Elizabeth never to be proud. But what will her reaction be when Mr James Richardson moves into Derbyshire appearing to be more proud than Mr Darcy ever was? Sequel to What Happens Next.
1. The Proud Guest

**Summary: **Rebecca Darcy has always learnt from her mother, Elizabeth never to be proud. But what will her reaction be when Mr James Richardson moves into Derbyshire appearing to be more proud than Mr Darcy was? Sequel to What Happens Next.

**Disclaimer:** I will only ever say this once, I own none of the characters apart from the ones from my own imagination. Even though I did wish I owned Mr Darcy himself.

**What Happens next: Part II**

Rebecca Darcy stood calmly in front of the mirror in her chamber looking at her reflection. The white ball gown for the occasion of Pemberley's Christmas ball sat neatly on her figure. The dark curls that represented her mother fell neatly in ringlets from its position in the usual style and then there were the eyes, the wonderful dark eyes she inherited from her father. Her father at the age of three and fifty was still as elated and considerate as she could remember as a child. He still walked with her around the garden and sat with her while she played the pianoforte. But her father was never known by her to be proud, she had heard comments that the master of the house used to be very proud but she could not imagine it. Her mother and father had always taught her that a proud nature was not accepted in their home and through that Rebecca and her brother grew into two of the most respectable people in the county.

Rebecca was disturbed from her thoughts as there was a knock at the door, she looked at it for a moment before she shouted the persons entry. The door slowly opened to allow her mother to walk in enthusiastically. Rebecca smiled at her mother quickly and the mistress of Pemberley returned the gesture.

"My dear Rebecca." Elizabeth said as she rushed over to her daughter. "You look magnificent." Rebecca smiled at her mother, blushing slightly. Her mother at the ripe age of eight and forty looked up at her daughter with the same glow as what she possessed when she first married her father.

"I thank you mother. Is Aunt Jane to be at the ball this evening?" Elizabeth smiled slightly thinking of her dear sister.

"Yes, your Aunt and Uncle Bingley will be here. Along with Robert of course." Rebecca smiled happily, how she loved her Aunt and Uncle Bingley.

"Has Fitzwilliam returned from London?"

"Your brother arrived a while ago, he is preparing for the ball I believe."

"And he has not been to see me!" Elizabeth laughed at her daughter.

"I am sure that he will be delighted at seeing you, he has spent so many months in London. He will have missed your company." They were interrupted by another knock at the door. It opened quickly and a servant walked in.

"The guests are starting to arrive ma'am." The servant said as she curtsied.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said, "Inform Mr Darcy that we will be down momentarily." The servant nodded and walked out. Elizabeth turned to her daughter. "Come along Rebecca we cannot allow your father to greet the guests alone." Rebecca laughed before she followed her mother out of the room and down to her fathers side.

As the ballroom became gradually more full the mistress and master of Pemberley stood with their daughter, still greeting the many guests who were passing through their doors. To Rebecca it seemed that she had stood for hours greeting everyone but as the queue started to diminish she immediately felt more contented. She looked quickly to the ballroom where many people were stood conversating with their companions and acquaintances and desired to be apart of their conversation. She detested greeting guests and would much prefer to be holding a conversation with one of her own acquaintances. She was torn away from her thoughts by her father's voice.

"Ah, Mr Richardson." Mr Darcy said. "It is so very good of you to join us this evening. I was unsure if you would attend." Mr Richardson stood silently in front of Mr Darcy and made no reply apart from a slight nod of his head. "This is my wife Elizabeth." Elizabeth curtsied to the gentleman slightly but he did nothing but gaze at her.

"It is very decent of you to attend Mr Richardson," Elizabeth said. "You are very welcome." Mr Richardson nodded slightly.

"And this is our daughter Rebecca." Rebecca stared at the unsociable man for a moment before she curtsied. "Rebecca, Mr Richardson has just accommodated Eastfield Park." Rebecca gasped slightly.

"Forgive me." She said to the man in front of her. "I was unaware that it was let." The gentleman nodded to her. "And what a beautiful home it is." Mr Richardson nodded slightly.

"Thank you." He said in a stiff voice. Rebecca curtsied again to wish him good evening but her mother spoke again.

"I believe that you are a in acquaintance with our son Mr Richardson." Elizabeth said. "He has always spoke very highly of you."

"I knew your son in London ma'am at University." Mr Richardson added. Elizabeth nodded at his lack of conversation but smiled, how could such a proud man be invited into her home? The Gentleman stood immobile for a moment before he bowed to the family quickly and excused himself giving no thanks to the owner of the home for his hospitality. Rebecca was disgusted, she had never met such a disagreeable man in her life. He had no amiable qualities from what she had seen of him and the man seemed to take no interest in holding a decent conversation.

Rebecca stood near the wall of the ballroom later in the evening watching the dancing when a young man walked over to her, she did not see him but as he stood next to her the young ladies eyes immediately lit up.

"Fitzwilliam!" She hissed. "You have been home for a number of hours and yet you have not made any effort to come and see me. You were too bust dancing with young women I presume?" Her brother laughed slightly.

"You know me too well, my dear sister." He planted a slight kiss on her cheek. "I hope you are well?"

"Very well."

"Good. And you have not grieved for my absence too much?" Rebecca laughed.

"How could I mourn your absence, I have admired your being at university, it has given me some solitude." Fitzwilliam smiled slightly.

"Mother told me how satisfied you were that I was home from London," He said quietly. "And how angry you were that I did not come and visit you immediately on my arrival." Rebecca laughed.

"Very well, you have discovered my secret. I did long for you to return to Pemberley."

"I knew you did." Rebecca laughed.

"We came into acquaintance with Mr Richardson a while ago." Rebecca said to her brother, he listened carefully.

"And what did you think of him?"

"What a very proud man he is!" Fitzwilliam laughed.

"He is not so proud when you are in closer acquaintance with him. He is a very good friend to me Rebecca."

"But he makes no conversation!"

"Give him time, he is new to the county." At this Fitzwilliam walked away. Rebecca sighed, how could she give a man like him time, would he improve on closer acquaintance. In her own mind she very much doubted it. To Rebecca Darcy he had already formed a unpleasant impression, one that would not be easily overcome.

Later in the evening Rebecca became very warm and walked out into the corridors, the coolness of them was refreshing to her but when voices were heard she immediately stopped and listened.

"Is there something wrong James?" She hear her brother say.

"I am well Fitzwilliam, perhaps a little tired." Mr Richardson answered.

"Perhaps you should ask a young lady to dance, it will relieve your mind for a while." Mr Richardson laughed slightly.

"No, I do not feel like dancing. These women are not what I am used to Darcy, I am accustomed to London society, not the miserable country life." Rebecca was shocked by his comments.

"Then why did you take a home here?"

"For the solitude. My mother is so complying with my father at the moment, I wished to be away from them. The silence of an empty home will do me well."

"The countryside is has many wonders though."

"So it does, it allows me to think freely."

"Shall we go back to the ball." Fitzwilliam said.

"No, you may go, I do not feel accepted by your acquaintances, the young ladies look intently at me and the rest of the party disregard me. No, I will not come."

"No one wishes to disregard you James."

"Your sister does!" Mr Richardson said quickly. Rebecca's mouth fell open.

"My sister, she is very intelligent, she despises proud gentlemen. She will become accustomed to you, I assure you." Rebecca thought that she has stayed too long but instead of walking back to the ballroom she continued toward her brother and Mr Richardson. When she rounded the corner she saw the two gentlemen stare at her for a moment before Fitzwilliam spoke.

"Rebecca, are you well." Rebecca looked up at Mr Richardson before turning to her brother.

"I am very well. Forgive me for intruding on your privacy." She curtsied and started to walk away.

"Are you sure that you are well Rebecca?" Fitzwilliam asked as he walked over to her. Rebecca smiled.

"I am very well, perhaps a little warm." She held his arm slightly. "Go back to the guests, I will get some air. Excuse me." She walked away slowly thinking on the conversation that she had overheard. Why was Mr Richardson so proud, arrogant, disrespectful and so unattractive!


	2. We now know our differences

Rebecca Darcy walked happily along the country lane back to the Pemberley estate. Her daily walk normally took her as far as Lambton in which she walked just to contemplate on the fine tree that stood on the green by the smithy. Her father had told her of such a tree which he ran to almost every day during the horse chestnut season. Her Aunt Gardiner had also talked of such a tree and Rebecca was not happy until she had seen it. Furthermore, it was her wish every time she ventured out of the estate on a walk that she stood and admired its presence. It stood proudly on the green, showing no signs of its age or its ability to wilt. Instead she admired its vulnerability and its proud nature. A proud nature was acceptable in a tree but never in a human being.

Her thoughts were suddenly caught by memories of a certain conversation in which she was sure she had met the most proud man in all society. Rebecca despised the aspect that Mr Richardson favoured his own thoughts and feelings far above the prospect of anyone else's. Did he have to show so much solemnity and abhorrence to people on first acquaintances? Surely he understood that people thought him insufferable after his displeasing manner at the ball? Rebecca surely did.

The young lady sighed at the prospect of such a gentleman surviving in society never mind marrying! Who would marry such a man, she would surely have to be obtuse.

At the sound of steady horse Rebecca pulled into the side of the road waiting for the beast to pass. Who would be riding to the Pemberley estate at such an early hour of the day? It surely would not be Mr Darcy himself, he would surely be sat with the mistress in the sitting room. But what of Fitzwilliam, it could be he, returning from the village or from Eastfield Park. Rebecca smiled and looked down to the house which stood partly disguised by trees and thought of being in her brothers company once again.

"Good day Miss Darcy." A stern voice entered Rebecca's ears and as she turned to look up at the Gentleman on the horse she knew who it was. His hat covered part of his face and the sun which shone brightly created a shadow concealing the other half. But she still knew who he was. The young lady curtsied slightly to the man, hoping that he would ride on but when he did not she decided that she had to speak.

"Good day Mr Richardson." He nodded his head to her slightly. "I hope I find you well this morning."

"Of course." He looked away from her for a moment before he turned back looking her in the eye. "Forgive me, I am on my way to the Pemberley estate, to call upon your brother." Rebecca nodded slightly.

"You will find him there."

"I thank you." There was silence for a moment. "May I walk with you?" Rebecca was shocked by the question and for a moment she felt like walking away, but that was rude, she would not reduce herself to his level.

"I normally walk alone Mr Richardson." Rebecca smiled slightly. He jumped from his horse quickly.

"Then perhaps a companion may heighten your spirits." Rebecca swallowed quickly. If she did want a companion for her walks she would most certainly ensure that it was not James Richardson.

Mr Richardson took hold of his horses reins and pulled it into a slow walk beside them. There was silence between the two people until at least forty paces when the silence was too much for Rebecca to tolerate.

"How do you find the country Mr Richardson? Miserable?" She ensured to use the same word that he had mentioned to her brother at the ball. He looked at her quickly but she looked away.

"Of course not, the society here is very welcoming." He lied.

"And people do not disregard you?"

"No why should they?" Rebecca smiled.

"No reason at all Mr Richardson, I am merely trying to make polite conversation." She noticed that Mr Richardson smiled slightly.

"You are very well at it." He mocked. She looked at him for a moment before looking back to her home which was in view.

"Such a handsome estate is it not?" Mr Richardson said.

"Of course it is, it is the finest estate in Derbyshire." Mr Richardson nodded. "How do you find Eastfield Park?"

"Satisfactory." Rebecca sighed slightly at the lack of response from the Gentleman.

"But not as glorious as London I imagine?" He looked at her for a moment.

"Of course not, I was raised in London so I can find no faults with it. Do you never travel to London?"

"Occasionally, some of my cousins live there. I find the society somewhat varied than in the country."

"Somewhat varied, London society is at its best." Rebecca laughed.

"A society which is valued and praised by the proud and respectable only!"

"You are proud and respectable." He added.

"I may be respectable Mr Richardson but I do not consider myself proud. It is a flaw which I hopefully do not possess."

"Not all of London society are proud." He said.

"But most of them are. It is the one reason that I despise it, it shows the upper class at its worst position."

"And what position is that?" He asked viciously.

"They exploit the working class. Through Capitalism the upper class gentleman produce money from the sorrow and pain of others."

"Gentlemen like me?"

"Of course. It is the proud nature of Gentlemen which forces them into the rules of Capitalism. Through education and wealth they exploit people who are far below their station."

"But that is there station, that is where they belong! Would you prefer London society to be consumed by the working class?" He mocked.

"Of course." He was shocked by her reply. "London society at present is so dull. I feel that working class people form better acquaintances than the proud gentlemen of the upper class."

"Such as myself." He added, he had added the exact sentence that Rebecca herself had wanted to add.

"Of course."

"I see that you have no better opinion of me. You see me as a Gentleman who exploits people and lives in dishonourable society. But you must forgive me madam, it is the society that I enjoy."

"I see from this sir that we can now see our differences. My brother and yourself have similarities which allow you to be friends. I also see that the differences we possess will allow us to be nothing more than rivals." Rebecca stopped at the bottom of the stone steps leading to the door of her family home.

"I agree with you. If we stay in each others company more that necessary I am sure that our characters will not stand it. I am sure that it will effect both our composures."

"I am sure it will sir."

"I am grateful for your company, it has allowed me to discover that we have differences which will never allow us to be friends, even though I am a close acquaintance of your brother." Rebecca nodded before curtsying.

"Good day Mr Richardson, I am sure that a servant will show you to my brother." She slowly walked up the stone steps and through the door.

As she entered the foyer her brother stood watching her.

"Who has arrived Rebecca? Do we have a guest?" Rebecca swallowed quickly.

"Mr Richardson has arrived to call upon you Fitzwilliam." She slowly walked to the stairs.

"Are you well Rebecca?" She turned to look at her brother, a person whom she could never lie to. She slowly walked over to him.

"Can you remember that I told you I thought Mr Richardson proud?"

"Of course, have you changed your mind. Would you like me to introduce you properly?"

"No that will not be necessary. Mr Richardson has proved to me that every statement I made about him was true." She nodded to her brother in respect slightly before she walked up the stairs. She turned at the top and looked down at the young man who walked into the foyer.

"Darcy." Mr Richardson said enthusiastically. "I hope you are well."

"Very well." Fitzwilliam gripped his friends shoulder slightly. "Come, we will go to the billiard room." As the two men walked across the room she saw Mr Richardson's dark eyes meet hers before she turned away. She could not endure looking at the man who had insulted her so much. To her he would never be a friend. To Rebecca Darcy, James Richardson would always be despised.


	3. Show a little respect

Rebecca dressed for dinner quickly on the evening of her meeting with Mr Richardson. She could not forget the distasteful attitude he showed toward her and the unpleasing attitude he showed toward her beliefs.

As she walked into the drawing room she saw her family assembled for dinner and at this she saw a young gentleman stand - none other than Mr Richardson.

"Ah, Rebecca." Her brother said. "Mr Richardson will be joining us for dinner this evening." She nodded slightly before walking over to a chair.

"I am pleased that you could join us Mr Richardson." She lied before sitting down. He also sat and for a moment he looked at her before looking to Mr Darcy.

"When are you to be returning to London Mr Richardson?" Elizabeth asked. Mr Richardson smiled slightly.

"In a few days, I have some business there with my parents."

"Ah, we shall be travelling to London at the end of the week." Mr Darcy added.

"And were should you be staying?"

"At our estate in the middle of the city. On Gosvenor Street."

"A very pleasing place to stay." Mr Richardson added. "I hope that you will find much entertainment there."

"I am sure that we will." Rebecca said. Mr Richardson looked at her for a moment before looking to her mother.

"Mrs Darcy should you be attending the Winchester's ball at the weeks end?" Mr Richardson asked.

"I am sure that we will. Will you be gracing us with your presence there?" Richardson nodded slightly.

"My parents attend every year and insist that I accompany them. I shall be returning to Eastfield park a few days after."

"Ah, you find the city displeasing do you?" Mr Darcy asked.

"No, not at all Mr Darcy. I find that London helps to clear my mind. It is a wonderful place to be."

"Much more enjoyable than the country I imagine for you sir?" Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Rebecca." Her father said. "I think that is unnecessary." Rebecca nodded her head slightly.

"Forgive me Mr Richardson, it was no offence meant on your part. After our conversation this afternoon I understand why you find the city so peaceful."

"Do you?" He asked. Rebecca smiled slightly.

"But I feel that is for another conversation." Mr Richardson was about to speak when a servant entered mentioning that dinner was served. Rebecca was relieved for the break of conversation and immediately stood up.

Dinner was a silent affair and it was not until Elizabeth and Rebecca walked to the sitting room that her mother turned to her.

"What was mentioned between you and Mr Richardson today my dear? You both seemed very distant."

"It was nothing mother. We finally understood our differences that is all." Elizabeth nodded slightly before sitting down next to her daughter.

It was not long after when the gentlemen joined them in the sitting room and Mr and Mrs Darcy retired to privacy leaving Rebecca, Fitzwilliam and Mr Richardson alone. Rebecca swallowed quickly.

"So I shall have the pleasure of seeing the Darcy's at the Winchester's ball?" Mr Richardson commented. Rebecca smiled slightly.

"Yes, we shall have the pleasure of spending the evening with people who share your same opinions Mr Richardson." Fitzwilliam sighed slightly.

"Rebecca, please." She nodded slightly.

"No, it is quite alright Fitzwilliam." Mr Richardson added. "You must understand me Miss Darcy-"

"I do understand you." She interrupted. "I understand you perfectly." She stood up at this and looked to the two gentlemen who sat before her. "I thank you for your company Mr Richardson, it has been most liberating. Good evening." Mr Richardson stood quickly and bowed.

"Good evening Miss Darcy."

Rebecca had just closed the door when she heard her brother's anxious voice.

"What has happened?" He asked. Rebecca did not stay to hear anymore, instead she walked in the direction of the library and took in a glorious book.

It was not long after when the door opened and Fitzwilliam walked in. Rebecca looked up at him quickly before placing her book down. Her brother walked over to her quickly and sat at her side.

"I heard of the conversation you had with Mr Richardson this afternoon Rebecca. He was very distressed by it, thinking that he hurt your feelings." Rebecca smiled slightly.

"Mr Richardson did not harm my feelings Fitzwilliam. I think that it was more that I hurt his pride." There was silence for a moment.

"You heard the conversation did you not?" Fitzwilliam said quickly. Rebecca turned to her brother quickly.

"Which conversation?" She asked.

"The one I held with Mr Richardson on the night of the ball." Rebecca looked down for a moment.

"And what if I did? Everything he mentioned to you was true. People did look to him in distaste and he was right when he mentioned that I _was_ not fond of him, I am not fond of him."

"He is my acquaintance Rebecca, how much you dislike him you should show him at least a little respect!" She looked up to her brother in surprise, he had never spoke to her in this tone before. "He is a good man, you just need to accept that some people are proud by nature. Not everyone can be as perfect as you! You should at least try to befriend him, he is a good man he will be a good acquaintance for you!"

"Or do you wish it to be more than an acquaintance Fitzwilliam?" I said angrily.

"I would never do such a thing to you. All I am asking is that you accept him and show a little respect to not only him but your family name! Do not disgrace the Darcy name which the generations have tried to uphold for so long! That is all I am asking."

"Do you mean that you do not wish me to disgrace your name?" He stared at me for a moment before he placed his hand on my cheek.

"A little respect Rebecca." He walked toward the door at this and as he opened it, he turned to his beloved sister. "I will be remaining in London when you return to Pemberley." Rebecca swallowed quickly as her brother walked out of the door. So, she was loosing him again, he was leaving her to be with Mr Richardson again.

As Rebecca lay in bed she understood what her brother had said and why he was so angry. Through insulting Mr Richardson she was not only insulting a gentleman she detests but also damaging a worthy reputation and the name of her beloved father. As she thought, she remembered that she would never reduce herself to Mr Richardson level and yet she did when she insulted him. How disgusted she was in herself.


	4. Are you engaged for the next dance?

**Rebecca's POV**

As I walked into the Winchester's home on Hapler Street I looked around at all of the people around me. They all stood so elegantly and proud talking so politely to people yet inside they would call you worse names than you have ever heard. They all did that, yes all of them. The women all stood and admired your presence before turning away. I had never understood why London society varied so much from the country, perhaps it was because London was the breeding ground for arrogant fools. Those fools would treat people below them with less respect than what they showed their dog, something I despised. And yet when I think of the conversation or I should say argument I held with my brother I could understand that Mr Richardson was a London man who held the same values as other gentlemen. I was wrong to speak to him as I did but all the accusations I made against him were more than true, he was so proud, it was no wonder that women disregarded him.

"Rebecca." I snapped from my thoughts quickly and looked up to my brother. "Come, we shall dance." He held out his arm quickly and I entwined mine in his. "Unless you are otherwise engaged." I laughed.

"No I am not engaged for the first dance, I do not have that luxury." I said. "I was not intending on dancing this evening but for you I think that I should make an exception."

"I am pleased to hear it." He quickly led me to the middle of the floor as we took up our place. As the music stated in a soft rhythm we started to move.

"I wish to apologise Rebecca," My brother said. "For what I said to you the other evening about Mr Richardson."

"You have no need to apologise my dear brother, everything you said was true?"

"Excuse me?" He said in shock. "Is that my youngest sister admitting that she was wrong and that she made a mistake?" I laughed.

"It is, I am sorry to say. I was wrong in the way I spoke to you, you deserve far more respect. Forgive me." He nodded.

"And Mr Richardson?" He asked, I smiled slightly.

"I confess that I may have been too forward in my remarks to Mr Richardson, he is perhaps not totally to blame for preferring London society." My brother laughed at my comment.

"Perhaps not. But you should still show slight respect to him Rebecca, he is a gentleman after all, far above yourself, as a woman that is." I nodded.

"Mr Richardson understood that I despised him did he not Fitzwilliam?" I asked.

"When my dear sister?"

"On the evening of the ball at Pemberley, the first time I was acquainted with him I believe." He sighed.

"You heard our conversation did you not Rebecca?" I looked to the floor slightly.

"It was not intentional if that is what you think. I came across you by accident and overheard."

"Yes, he did believe that you despised him, he still does."

"You may inform Mr Richardson yourself Fitzwilliam that I do not despise him, I simply despise his pride." He laughed.

"Every man is proud Rebecca." The music suddenly stopped, I looked to my brother quickly and curtsied. He bowed quickly before walking to me and taking my arm. "You have to learn to see that a proud nature is not always unacceptable. You can overcome it Rebecca, as you will learn." We stopped in a corner. "You may not be able to see it yourself, but you are proud, I am proud."

"I am not!" I said quickly. "I refuse to be."

"You refuse to see it my dear sister so you cannot accept it. You are proud because you hold prejudices for people who are proud. When you see it, you will overcome it. Trust me." At this he walked away. Was he right? Was I proud? I certainly held prejudices for people but would that make me proud?

I must have stood alone in the corner for a long while before I was distracted by a handsome man walking into the room. I could not see his face but as I stared at him from a distance I saw that he was very tall, dressed to a high standard and had light brown hair which fell loosely over his face. I watched with interest as the man was greeted by the hosts, desperate to get a glimpse of his face, to see if I did know him. It was at this that he turned into the room quickly and for a moment I was very surprised to see who stood in the doorway. I had understood for myself that this gentleman was not a man of my acquaintance but as he turned his attractive blue eyes to mine I immediately understood who he was. His eyes locked with mine for a moment before he strode over to me. I looked down quickly hoping that he would not come to me directly but as I stared at the marble floor a pair of boots appeared there. I swallowed quickly before looking up in interest.

"Mr Richardson." I said as I curtsied. "It is good to see you."

"Is it? I thought that we were not on friendly terms Miss Darcy?" I laughed.

"Perhaps we were not." I paused slightly. "I saw you in conversation with Mr and Mrs Winchester, and I must say that I hardly recognised you."

"Is that so?"

"It is, I swear that I thought it some new acquaintance."

"I am sorry to hear that Miss you must have been very disappointed." I smiled for a moment before I realised that he was staring at me.

"Why do you stare sir?" I asked.

"I am surprised Miss Darcy to see you London, after the conversation we held the other day in Derbyshire I thought that you would stay on at Pemberley."

"No, I visit the Winchester's every year, I could not let them down."

"Of course, I am a little surprised to see you here after hearing of your prejudices." I smiled slightly.

"Yes, I do dislike London society but I travel with my family, they make it so much more bearable."

"I am sure that they will." There was silence for a moment.

"I think that I need to offer you my apologies Mr Richardson." I said quickly. He raised his eyebrows quickly.

"And why is that?"

"For the way I spoke with you and the things that were said. I was wrong to say the things I did and I regret saying them. I hope that you would accept my apologies." He was silent for a moment.

"Are you engaged for the next dance Miss Darcy?" He asked quickly. I was puzzled.

"No, I am not."

"Would you be so kind as to dance the next with me?" I swallowed quickly and thought of my brothers words _show a little respect_.

"I would be delighted sir." I said as I curtsied. He immediately held out his hand and I took it. What was I doing? He led me into the middle of the floor quickly.

"You have not answered my question sir." I said as we stopped. I looked up at him quickly and saw for the first time, him smile.

"I am quiet aware of that Miss Darcy and be assured that I will answer it in due course."

**A/N: he he, is he going to forgive her for what she said, will she tell him that she does not dislike him as a person but just his pride and most importantly: Will she finally realise that she is proud? Find out soon! **


	5. Introduced to Mrs Richardson

As the music sounded loudly around the large ballroom in London the admirable (to some of London society) Mr. Richardson held his hand out for Miss Darcy. He realized for a moment that she stared at it openly before finally accepting it and walking with him toward the center of the room.

As the rest of the couples gathered to dance a few suspicious eyes met with the two youngsters and many people whispered to the extent that the Mistress of Pemberley was becoming aggravated. It was not the fact that her daughter was standing up with Mr Richardson, it was more the spectacle of it that annoyed her. For in her own eyes, and probably in the eyes of her husband too, she knew that the proud Mr Richardson was not as unacceptable as many had first suggested.

As Rebecca curtsied to the man whom stood before her she knew that any conversation that was betwixt them had to be very respectful, she admired her brother's words to her and she knew that she was going to place them into effect.

As the couples moved in the ballroom Rebecca held out her hand and as the gentleman before her took it she felt a very strange sensation, for once she felt safe holding to that Gentleman's hand, for his grip was slack but assuring. She blushed slightly at her own thoughts before she looked to the man next to her and finally decided to make (polite) conversation.

"I fear that you have not answered my question yet Mr Richardson. I have asked you for forgiveness for my rash actions and yet you do not dignify it with an answer." He grinned slightly.

"How long are you to remain in town?" He asked. Rebecca could easily have snubbed him at that very moment for his lack of propriety but she forbid herself and smiled slightly.

"For a se'ennight I believe."

"I was to understand that your stay would not be so lengthy."

"I was under so much of an impression also. I was disappointed when my mother requested and extended stay to visit the opera in Covent Garden."

"But I am sure that a woman of your importance may find many things to amuse herself in London, the drapers perhaps." He mocked.

"I do not take pleasure in coming to London to visit the drapers Mr Richardson, I thought you understood me by this stage in our acquaintance." He laughed slightly and for a moment Rebecca did not realize that it was the first time she had heard such an emotion fro him. For he had always kept such sternness about him and his posture never failed that she thought such emotions unavailable.

"What would London society provide for you Miss Darcy?"

"Society would not suit me at all Mr Richardson as you should well know. I would sooner prefer to admire the library at our home, the books are so diverting."

"I am surprised you find the library so diverting, I thought that the Pemberley library would be more to your standards."

"Yes it is, but I still find amusement."

"I take great enjoyment in the library my father has collected. The collection itself is enjoyable to read, my father is one for books but not as interested as myself."

"Is that so?" She said in surprise.

"It is."

"I think that we have at last found a similarity, you and I."

"That we have Miss Darcy." There was a pause for a moment before he spoke again.

"Your brother is joining us tomorrow evening for dinner, perhaps you could accompany him. With the consent of your guardians that is." Rebecca smiled slightly before she nodded.

"I am grateful for the invitation Mr Richardson. I thank you. I would be pleased to attend." He nodded his head quickly and as the dance finished the formality of the situation was yet again taken into consideration.

As both Miss Darcy and Mr Richardson walked to the corner of the room every eye in the room had followed them to the specific spot. Many people whispered in their acquaintances ear, for it had been nearly four seasons since the young Miss Darcy was seen in London. Even as people spoke the most common occurrence in speech was, "Has not she blossomed into an amiable young woman."

"I thank you Mr Richardson." Rebecca said as she turned to face him.

"The pleasure is mine I assure you. For my mother has heard so much of your family and is most desirable of your bother that she most sincerely wishes to meet you. Would you do me the honor Miss Darcy?"

"It would be a pleasure to make her acquaintance." He nodded his head in thanks before escorting her through the room to a corner where a gentleman and his wife stood.

For a moment Rebecca did not think that the two people were actually acquainted for they stood a good three feet away from each other. For some reason which, to Rebecca was unknown, there was a reason why man and wife did not wish to stand together. All would soon be revealed.

"Mr and Mrs Richardson." Mr Richardson said as he held his hand to his parents. "It is my honor to introduce Miss Darcy to you."

"Oh, Miss Darcy!" Mrs Richardson immediately screeched in happiness. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rebecca opened her mouth to speak but was immediately interrupted by Mrs Richardson. "I have had the pleasure of your brothers company for many months now and find him to be a most liberating Gentleman that was ever seen!"

"Thank you ma'am." Rebecca finally said.

"Oh, what a pleasure it is, is it not Mr Richardson?" Her husband looked at her for a moment and the look of anxiety on his face made it immediately aware to Rebecca that he did not wish to be in company with his embarrassing wife.

"We are fortunate then mother," Mr Richardson added. "That Miss Darcy has consented to join us for dinner tomorrow evening with her brother."

"Oh, how wonderful! I will ensure it is a wonderful meal, but I will have to clear it with cook first! Are you fond of white soup Miss Darcy?" Rebecca nearly laughed at the question but nodded her head.

"I am ma'am thank you."

"Oh, but what a wonder it is, to have to members of the Darcy family in my home. Such wonderful news! Shall we send the coach by to receive you?" Rebecca laughed slightly.

"That will not be necessary ma'am. I thank you." Mrs Richardson immediately returned her gaze to her husband.

"Is it not fortunate to finally become acquainted with Miss Darcy, Mr Richardson?"

"It is madam." He turned to Rebecca and he smiled slightly before bowing. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Rebecca nodded to him in respect but was suddenly alarmed when Mrs Richardson shouted across the ballroom.

"Ah, Mrs Winchester!" She bellowed. "I must console you about that disasterous dinner display last evening." As this she begged her forgiveness from Rebecca before rushing across the room to the hostess.

As Rebecca swallowed she realized that the whole room had turned their eyes in the direction of Mrs Richardson as she shrieked to the hostess. It was not only the abuse of her high station in society Mrs Richardson had shamed but it was also her family name.

As Rebecca looked back to the elder Mr Richardson she realized immediately that he held his head to the floor and his hand gently caressed his brow.

* * *

As the carriage rolled speedily through the London streets toward the familiar home of the Richardson's the three occupants of the carriage sat in silence. Mr and Mrs Richardson sat looking ahead into their sons face as he thought over some increasing matter, causing his brow to slightly crease. It was at this that the young man looked up to his parents and stared.

"What a wonderful evening." Mrs Richardson said quickly, no longer wanting to sit in silence. "And how wonderful Miss Darcy was, I am so pleased she is joining us for dinner."

"I am surprised that you formed an impression of Miss Darcy mother, considering she scarcely spoke three words together."

"I did not understand that she was so withdrawn."

"Mother! Miss Darcy is not withdrawn, it was the matter that you did not give her the opportunity to speak. You were too occupied in expressing your own opinions." Mrs Richardson stared at her son in shock.

"You can not allow your son to speak to me in such a manner!" She said to her husband as the carriage stopped outside of the door.

"Every word my son has mentioned to you, had been nothing but truth." Mr Richardson said. His wife however, sat mortified.

The younger Mr Richardson immediately stood as the carriage door opened and stepped onto the hard ground below.

"I do not see why you take such interests in such a beautiful girl as Miss Darcy!" Mrs Richardson said angrily as she marched after her son into the house. "She will never have you, you are too proud, conceited and arrogant!" At this Mr Richardson turned to his mother in anger.

"Perhaps my flaws will be overcome. But as for my feelings for Miss Darcy they are nothing for you to contemplate on. Yes, she may never have me but at least I can comment that I have loved someone. It is more than you can confess mother, for you have never felt anything more for my father than what you do at this moment, nothing." At this he turned quickly on the spot and took the stairs two at a time to the top, not turning to look at his mother's face of joy, for at last her son admired someone.

**A/N: Does everyone realize that Mr Richardson still has not answered the question to whether he would forgive her? Well I think this chapter just sums up the fact that he will. But, will Mrs Richardson do anything at dinner to try and get "the dice rolling" (shall we say). Find out soon! **


	6. Mrs Richardson is unwell

Mr and Miss Darcy walked elegantly into the large drawing room of the Richardson's large town house. The door closed silently behind them and as it did so the three members who were already in the room stood. Rebecca's eyes fluttered from the elderly Mr Richardson to his wife and then to his son. She smiled broadly before curtsying.

"Ah Mr Darcy, Miss Darcy. I am so happy that you consented to join us this evening." The elderly Mr Richardson said as he bowed.

"Thank you Mr Richardson." Fitzwilliam added. "It is as you know that we would have been quite forlorn this evening shad you not have invited us."

"You are very welcome. But it is a shame that your mother and father could not join us." Rebecca laughed slightly.

"Our mother and father were severely diverted to find that they were invited to the opera in Covent Garden this evening. If otherwise they would have been joyful to attend." As Fitzwilliam said this he walked slowly to the master of the home and shook his hand before turning to the son and repeating the same gesture.

It was only a moment later when the two Darcy's found that the boisterous Mrs Richardson had remained silent, surprisingly. As Rebecca looked to the mistress she collapsed into a chair and removed her silk fan. She immediately spread it and fluttered in front of her face causing a large breeze in the already cool room.

"Pray, Mrs Richardson are you unwell?" Rebecca asked puzzlingly walking slowly toward the woman. Mrs Richardson's eyes immediately met those of the attractive woman in front of her and sighed.

"Forgive me Miss Darcy. I feel rather out of sorts this evening. I think the excitement of last evening has caused me to feel faint." The elderly Mr Richardson sighed quickly and watched his wife.

"Would you like me to call a servant?" He asked her in a mocking tone.

"No, of course not." She answered. "We have guests!"

"Mrs Richardson, do not feel the least obligated to remain when you are unwell. You should rest and use smelling salts." Rebecca added before the woman yet again sighed.

"I will call the servant." The younger Mr Richardson said as he walked to the bell. "Miss Darcy is correct, you should rest."

It was a moment later when the door opened and a female servant walked in, she curtsied quickly before she stood and awaited instructions.

"Escort Mrs Richardson above stairs to rest, she is feeling unwell." The master said quickly. The girl quickly obeyed her masters orders and when Mrs Richardson stood she turned to Rebecca and Fitzwilliam.

"Do forgive me, I shall return after a rest."

"Please Mrs Richardson, do not trouble yourself." Fitzwilliam added respectfully.

"My dear son," Mrs Richardson said. "You will ensure that Mr Darcy and in particular Miss Darcy enjoy their evening. I would dislike them to be jaded on my account." Her son nodded once before she left the room.

Dinner was a splendid affair in which may topic of conversation was addressed. Rebecca in particular understood that in private company Mr Richardson did not appear to be half as proud as what he was in society.

It was during dinner that the elder Mr Richardson enticed Fitzwilliam into a game of billiards. This was immediately followed by an exclamation from the old man stating, "What of Miss Darcy?" Rebecca had to laugh at the gentleman's care but was about to speak when the son addressed that he would retire to the drawing room with the Miss Darcy. This was met by a thank you from Rebecca and a nod from Fitzwilliam but was Rebecca truly grateful?

As the door closed silently behind the two Rebecca headed straight for a chair and sat elegantly in it. Mr Richardson smiled at her slightly before sitting opposite.

"Please," He said quickly. "Make yourself at ease." She smiled slightly before sitting back slightly in the room.

"I thank you." He laughed at this. "What is so amusing?" She could do nothing but smile.

"It is the first of our acquaintance that I have seen you sit so. Your posture never seems to fail around company, you always seem so stern." She laughed at this.

"You should know Mr Richardson, that is what a woman should do. Do you like the appearance of woman at ease?" He nodded slightly.

There was silence for a moment.

"You seem to change on closer acquaintance Mr Richardson." He looked up at her in curiosity for a moment.

"How do you mean?"

"You seem much less proud than when you are in company." He laughed at this.

"You do also."

"I wish to inform you of a matter Mr Richardson." He nodded slightly. "I never came to realise that I was proud, even when you first arrived. I agree also that I am prejudiced, I judge people like yourselves for being proud, and yet I am proud too. I did not realise it at first, until my brother made me aware." He laughed slightly. "It frightened me to think on such a matter, I could not imagine it. But now I do. I see my failings Mr Richardson and understand why I spoke to you so abominably, I do regret it."

"Do not trouble yourself by it. Everything you said to me was true. It is not only yourself that has realised faults Miss Darcy, I now understand my own. I am proud and I understand that it is a fault I need to overcome." Rebecca smiled.

"I am pleased Mr Richardson that we can now both understand our faults. This may at least allow us to be friends." He nodded.

"I would be joyful for such a thing. For holding a close acquaintance with your brother I think it wise to also hold one with his sister." She laughed at this.

"There is one point I wish to make Mr Richardson. I understand that you thought I despised you." He looked down to the floor quickly. "I do not, I may have in the beginning of our acquaintance but those feelings are gone. I wish to apologise to you for making you think so."

"Do not apologise, it is unnecessary."

"I thank you." There was silence for a long moment before Mr Richardson finally spoke.

"Miss Darcy I have heard that you are quite the proficient on the pianoforte, would you oblige me?" Rebecca blushed slightly before she nodded.

It was unknown to Rebecca that while she sang and played two gentleman walked silently into the room and gazed on her. It was not until she stopped playing that the applause sounded. She looked up at this and saw her brother and Mr Richardson stood smiling. The younger Mr Richardson stood quite quickly and clapped too. As Rebecca stood behind the pianoforte she could do nothing but blush.

* * *

As the carriage pulled away from the London home Fitzwilliam looked across at his sister who smiled happily.

"Did you enjoy the evening?" He asked.

"Very much." He nodded. "Pray, tell me. How high in society are the Richardson's?" Fitzwilliam laughed at this question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I am curious. Pray, tell me the answer."

"They are one of the highest families in London society. James Richardson normally has an income of around thirteen thousand pounds a year."

"More than Father?" She said in shock.

"As you see."

"I wonder as to why if they have thirteen thousand pounds a year, why Mr Richardson chose to take such a stupid wife!" Fitzwilliam laughed wildly at Rebecca's jest. As the carriage pulled through the London streets Fitzwilliam Darcy could do nothing but wonder as to why his sister seemed so content. Was there a match to be had between his sister and his friend? If there was he understood that it would be one of the most prestigious matches in all of England. And they most surely be one of the riches families with their two entwined fortunes. It would be worth the wait!

* * *

Mr Richardson (Jr) was so unimpressed by his mother that he bounded up the stairs to her chambers before the Darcy carriage had left the street.

He did not knock and wait for entry into his mothers bedchamber but instead pushed the door open so hard that it hit off the table behind it.

"What is this intrusion James?" Mrs Richardson asked angrily.

"I am disgusted by how you conducted yourself this evening!" He snapped. "You conjured a story of illness!"

"Control your anger or you will not be welcome in this room! I conjured my story only to help you in your chase for Miss Darcy."

"That is not for you to determine mother!"

"But I helped! When are you to make your addresses?" She became rather excited at this point and almost jumped from the chair which she was sitting. James sighed loudly forgetting his mothers stupidness.

"I will be returning to Derbyshire tomorrow morn." He said as he walked to the door. "But I will never forgive you for this!" At this he walked from the room, slamming the door behind him.

At the door closing Mrs Richardson placed both her palms together and rubbed them, a wild grin on her face.

"It will be soon!" She said to herself. "He will address her soon!"


	7. The lake

It may have been a month of peaceful solitude when Elizabeth watched her daughter ride unaccompanied from Pemberley on her usual white mere. She watched carefully as her daughter dug her heel into the horses flank and sent off at a gallop, she smiled happily. Her daughter had the same determined nature as she used to possess in her younger years but she also saw with that some small sources of pride. As it was, Elizabeth Bennet Darcy was not unaccustomed to a proud nature for her husband had once been one of those people. But she loved him and she loved her children, she could not disrespect either of them for being proud, they would soon overcome it. Through James Richardson Elizabeth knew that Rebecca would or if she had not already, realise that she had her own flaws.

Before her daughter set out on an afternoon ride toward Lambton she was already aware that Mr Richardson had returned to Eastfield Park. He had been absent for such a time that Elizabeth thought him not to return. Her husband however, immediately contradicted her story of Mr Richardson's abandonment of the home and informed her of his return. It was not that she was being an unfit mother to her daughter it felt to Elizabeth that Rebecca needed to meet him unawares - that would surely make her understand her feelings.

* * *

Rebecca rode casually through the Pemberley estate on her return to her home. She was pleased that she had not happened upon anyone during her ride and as she rode at the side of the lake she looked upon the grounds of her familiar home.

She was happy and content as she rode silently taking in the scenery but as a gunshot echoed through the grounds her horse was not so content. In fright the mere raised on her hind legs throwing her mistress from the saddle.

In the distance, a gentleman sat upon the back of his familiar horse. As the gunstot echoed through the ground he whispered reassuring words to the horse. It immediately calmed adue to its master but as he rose his eyes he saw the terror that unfolded in front of him. The horse that carried Miss Darcy, the daughter of the richest man in Derbyshire threw the woman from the saddle. The Gentleman sat up immediately staring at the respectable young woman as she fell through the air and landing in the lake at her side.

"That lake must be at least eight foot deep!" He said to himself. As he said this he kicked his heels into the horses flanks and headed for the water side. He watched the water surface uncontrollably looking for the young lady of status but as he rode closer he realised that she had not rose above the water. That was surely an uncertain sign for anyone who does not surface will surely die.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that I should be kind and leave this story at a cliff-hanger before telling you all that I am not going to be updating so often. I have just started my exams so I will try and squeeze in a bit writing every now and then but I make no promises. It saddens me too to think that you cannot know what is to happen to Rebecca, be assured that I will update this story as soon as I can find time to do so. I remain your servant in writing,**

**Darcylover**


	8. The Rescuer and the Hunter

James Richardson dived quickly into the lake the moment he jumped from his steed. He was horrified that she would die. What would he do without her? How could he live knowing that he had never confessed his love to her?

The surface of the lake lay unmoving for at least a few moments even though there were two occupants in its depths. The sun shone brightly on the water casing a joyful stream of colour throughout. Any person would have stood and admired the perplexity of it but as James Richardson searched the depths of the water the happiness of summer did not appeal to him.

* * *

A hunter in the distance walked through the grounds of Pemberley knowing full well that he was trespassing without authority. As he walked casually through the trees, his gun slung over his shoulder and the Great Dane walking at his side he knew nothing of the havoc he had caused. The three rabbit's the hung from his hands symbolised the misdeed he had done and as he walked with a joyful spring in his step he knew nothing of the woman lost in the depths of the Pemberley lake. In fact, his mind was more freely engaged in the thought of the three rabbits on his family's dinner plates by the end of the evening.

The hunter was a undignified man, he held no understanding of the norms and values of society and felt no need to obey the law. Brining in a scarce eight hundred pounds a year he had to challenge himself to feed his four children after their mother's death of consumption the year before. It was in this challenge that he occasionally trespassed on the grounds of Pemberley in the hope of a few rabbits or birds, this was of course unknown to the master of the great estate. In the hope of protecting his children he knew that he had to put his own life in danger. He had to trespass to feed his children and through that he knew that Mr Darcy would surely be displeased. But he would take the risk of meeting Mr Darcy in the hope that his children would survive one more day.

As the hunter walked across the grassy verge he looked down to the glorious lake of Pemberley. He took in its vivacity and determined that he would never own his own horse never mind an estate such as Pemberley. It was as he watched the lake that he saw the two horses stood casually at its side. They had no occupants on their backs so the hunter immediately took cover in the bushes. He had no intention of being caught today, especially when he had food.

As he watched the horses in interest he was distracted by a man come above the surface of the lake. He watched in shock as the gentleman also pulled a woman above the water. The hunter immediately dropped his gun and rabbits and rushed to the side of the water where the gentleman was pulling the woman ashore.

"May I be of service sir?" The hunter asked.

"Help me get her ashore." Richardson said to him. The hunter immediately rushed into the water and helped the woman to the safety of dry land. When Rebecca was laid on the grass the hunter immediately recognised her.

"What happened sir?" He asked. Richardson shook his head.

"Her horse was startled by gunfire, she was thrown from the saddle into the lake." The hunter swallowed quickly understanding that he was responsible. The hunter immediately looked down at the young woman, she was so beautiful and so fragile. At that moment in time he understood that his actions were wrong and he knew he was in serious danger.

"Forgive me sir. I have to go now." At this the hunter stood, bowed and walked away as quickly as possible. Mr Richardson however, was unaware for he was too busy trying to make Rebecca wake.

"Miss Darcy!" He said as he shook her lightly. He nearly cried when her eyes stayed tight shut and no words escaped her. "Rebecca!" He said more forcefully. Still no response. "Rebecca!" At this he shook her with ferocity and as he stopped the woman's eyes opened wildly. She turned quickly onto her side and coughed water from her lungs. Richardson could have easily stood at that and jumped around like a child with enthusiasm. But he did not.

"Rebecca." He said calmly. At that precise moment her eyes met his and he knew immediately that she was weak. "Are you in pain?" She shook her head quickly.

"I am cold." She whispered. He thought immediately of giving her his jacket but it was also wet and would be no use. He sighed quickly before picking her up into his arms and running to his horse.

"You will be home soon." He placed he on the horse and with spirit and velocity jumped into the saddle behind her. He held her close to his chest and as he dug his feet into the horses flanks it set off at full speed toward the great estate.

* * *

Elizabeth Bennet Darcy had been stood pacing the drawing room for hours in the hope of her daughter returning soon. She had become frustrated and as Mrs Reynolds walked occasionally into the room she looked up in hope. Only to be yet again disappointed.

She had just turned from pacing when she heard hurried hoof steps coming toward the estate. She immediately rushed to the window and looked out. She watched a horse approach and as she did she recognised the gentleman in the saddle. It was James Richardson and in front of him was her daughter.

Elizabeth had never ran so fast through the estate before and as she ran down the stone steps to the courtyard where Mr Richardson had stopped she did not think of her dignity.

"What has happened?" She asked as she stopped next to Mr Richardson's horse and looked up at her weak daughter. Never before had she seen her daughter so frail as that day and as Mr Richardson jumped from the saddle she understood that he was soaking wet.

"Mrs Darcy, Miss Darcy's horse was startled by gunfire and reared. She fell into the lake."

"The lake!" Mr Richardson nodded in confirmation. "And you saved her?"

"I felt it my duty ma'am."

"Then we are indebted to you sir for all of your kindness. You shall stay the evening to ensure that you are returned to full health."

"I thank you ma'am but that is not necessary." Mr Richardson pulled Rebecca from the saddle quickly and held her in his arms. He nodded to Mrs Darcy before walking up the steps into the home.

"I insist upon it Mr Richardson. You have done us quite a service and I will book no refusals." Elizabeth saw Mr Richardson smile slightly before he nodded.

"I thank you ma'am."

The three walked up the stairs to Rebecca's chamber as Elizabeth shouted orders for the physician to be called. As Mr Richardson placed Rebecca on the bed her mother fussed over her pulling her hair from her forehead.

"If you will excuse me Mrs Darcy." Elizabeth nodded quickly but was too preoccupied by Rebecca to notice Mr Richardson's exit.

* * *

The physician arrived within the hour and after a consultation it was understood that it was the night which would prove if Rebecca was strong enough to survive.

"It could be possible that she could fall into a fever." The physician had noted to Mrs Darcy and Mr Richardson as they sat in the drawing room.

At this Elizabeth turned to Mr Richardson at this to thank him again but she was distracted by his countenance. His skin was pale and beads of perspiration was creeping down his forehead.

"Are you unwell Mr Richardson?" Elizabeth asked. His eyes met her at this and she saw immediately that he was far from well.

There were orders passed immediately that Mr Richardson was to be taken to bed and ordered to rest. In surprise Mr Richardson did not object.

* * *

Over the course of the night Rebecca improved, she lay quietly and contently until she finally turned to her mother who sat with a candle at her side.

"Where is Father and Fitzwilliam?" She asked. Elizabeth looked at her daughter at this and swallowed.

"Your father and brother had to leave for London on urgent business before you were returned home." Rebecca nodded but said nothing.

"How is Mr Richardson, is he well?" Elizabeth looked to the floor slightly.

"Mr Richardson fell into a fever a few hours ago Rebecca. It is taken a serious hold on him."

"He could die?"

"It is possible." Rebecca turned and looked away from her mother quickly trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"Please do not let him die." Rebecca said. "Please do not let him die. How could I live knowing he has sacrificed his life for mine?"


	9. A stroll on Pemberley soil

The next day arrived and as Rebecca opened her eyes she realised that she still felt slightly weak but a little more content. The sunlight streamed into her bedchamber but as she turned away from it all she could think of was Mr Richardson. Her eyes were wide in thinking.

"I have to see him," She said aloud. "Even if it is just for a moment.

In resolve she pushed the covers back off the bed and stepped weakly from her bed. She crossed the room quickly, her nightdress floating behind her in an almost majestic way and picked up a dressing gown near the door. As she opened the door she knew that her mother would be at breakfast and the servants would mostly be below stairs. Therefore, in a rhythmic motion she wandered the lonely corridors of Pemberley, her heart becoming momentarily more heavy when thinking of the Gentleman who saved her life.

At the room which Mr Richardson was accommodating Rebecca stopped and looked at the hard wood of the closed door. There was no way to see him now, she could not exactly open the door and expose herself to anyone who happened to be inside.

Rebecca quickly forced her back against the wall as the door to Mr Richardson's room opened. She stopped breathing quickly, holding her breath and waiting for the mysterious person to be revealed. It was only a second later when a familiar female servant exited the room, closing the door quickly behind her. It was only at this that Rebecca started to breathe again.

"Molly." Rebecca whispered to the maid. At this the young girl stopped quickly and turned to look at the young woman who stood before her.

"Miss Rebecca, I beggin' your pardon but you shouldn't be 'ere."

"I am aware of that Molly. How is Mr Richardson?"

"The fever still hasn't broken Miss. It don't look good."

"Molly will you allow me to look upon him once, just for a moment."

"You know I can't do that Miss." Rebecca looked to the floor at this.

"You will not allow me to look upon the Gentleman who saved my life? Only for me to thank him." Molly sighed slightly.

"Nothin' will be said to the Mistress?" Molly asked.

"Of course not." Molly nodded slightly.

"You can look at 'im from the door Miss, but only for a moment."

"Thank you Molly."

"Then you must promise to go straight back to bed."

"I will." Molly nodded slightly before opening the door. Rebecca stepped forward quickly and looked into the room.

"This is very improper Miss, I could be thrown from me job!" Molly protested.

"I will ensure that you are not."

Lying in the room was Mr Richardson but he looked so different in his fevered state. Even the white sheets which he lay upon and his white shirt looked dim in contrast to his skin. The fever which overtook his body caused him to look frail and weak but the rate that he tossed his head in the pillow showed that he was at least trying to fight it. At this sight of frailty and horror Rebecca had to place her hand over her mouth in shock. The young Miss only started to blink from the sight that had been bestowed on her when the servant closed the door in her face.

"I caused this!" Rebecca said in sorrow. "It is my fault."

"It isn't your fault Miss, he chose to dive into that lake." Rebecca sighed quickly. "Come now Miss, let us get you to bed." At this Molly gently placed her hands on Rebecca's shoulders and guided her away from the feverish Mr Richardson.

Rebecca fell into a deep sleep not long after returning to her bed but her dreams and sleep were occasionally disturbed by images of Mr Richardson's sickened form. It was as these images arrived that she realised that she would not be able to survive two days together if Mr Richardson died from her stupidity - for it was her own stupidity, she did not have to ride so close to the water. It was her own foolishness which caused Mr Richardson gather a fever and it would be her fault only if he were to die. So as Rebecca slept in the depths of Pemberley no one heard the young Mistresses tears except a few servants who happened to pass but, but they were deaf when it came to family business - no one asked questions and most certainly no one cared what was to become of the proud and disrespectful man in the fever, it was not a servants place to do so.

* * *

Rebecca woke on the next evening and as she turned onto her back she looked at the sun as it started to descend the sky. It was only here that she realised how long she had actually slept without being disturbed.

But despite the natural light becoming weak the Pemberley grounds beckoned her to take some air. She smiled slightly at the thought of being outside so jumped from the bed with so much energy that she startled herself.

As Rebecca descended the staircase to the foyer in a simple but elegant gown she realised that there were no servants yet many of the rooms of the Pemberley estate were already dimly lit by candles.

As Rebecca opened the door to the grounds a wonderful yet cool breeze hit her frame causing her to push her head back and take in the wonderful feeling it produced. As her eyes hit normal level she smiled the perfect appearance of the grounds and the beauty they showed.

She descended the stone steps quickly and walked the path which led far from the safety of the house. Rebecca felt momentarily taken aback by the beauty of the grounds which she had been deprived of for days and yet as the lake appeared into her vision she had to stop.

Her breathing rate quickened momentarily and as she lent against a familiar tree staring at the smooth waters the only person she could think of was Mr Richardson.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Yes."

"You seem upset Miss Darcy, can I be of any assistance?" At recognising the voice Rebecca felt that she had to turn to see whom it was. As she turned so her eyes met that of the speaker she had to open her mouth in shock.

"Mr Richardson!"

"Do not appear so surprised Miss Darcy." Mr Richardson said to the woman who stood before her.

"Forgive me, the last news I heard was that you were still in fever." Mr Richardson laughed slightly.

"Yes, I woke late yesterday morn. It was such a beautiful experience, to wake from such a harmful fever." Rebecca nodded.

"We were told to expect the worst." Mr Richardson smiled slightly at her comment. "But I could not accept such a thing."

"Why is that?"

"I did not wish the Gentleman who saved my life to loose his own." Mr Richardson smiled again but this time he laughed slightly. "I feel it is my position to thank you most ardently. Without your bravery I would have easily died at the bottom of the lake. How may I ever repay you Mr Richardson?"

"Miss Darcy…"

"Rebecca please, you are my friend, you are my brother's friend I am sure that you may call me by my name."

"I thank you. Rebecca," _God that sounds so good, I could say that name constantly and I will never receive less pleasure from it. _"You have no reason to repay me for anything, I did what I felt was right at the time. I could not have allowed you to die there alone."

"Mr Richardson, I still thank you for it, even if I cannot repay you."

"You can repay me in one way." He said.

"Anything!"

"Call me James." Rebecca blushed slightly before looking to the floor.

"I thank you for that James, I will be eternally grateful for everything you have done." James nodded slightly.

"We do have a slight problem." Mr Richardson said with a slight grin on his face.

"Oh, what is that?"

"Derbyshire has to accommodate Mrs Richardson." Rebecca laughed slightly.

"Why is that?"

"Mrs Darcy left early yesterday morning to London to retrieve my mother in the thought that I was not going to survive. She should be arriving tomorrow morn." Rebecca smiled.

"You should not be so unforgiving with your mother James, she is a wonderful woman no matter how you see her frailties."

"I should perhaps be more compassionate toward her, but it is difficult." Rebecca laughed slightly.

"I will help you." Mr Richardson nodded slightly.

"I would be grateful if you would. Shall we return to the house?" At this he held out his arm and Rebecca was more than happy to take it. She hugged his arm tightly as they walked back in the direction of the house.

"Perhaps you may start to be more compassionate tomorrow, when your mother arrives. I am sure that she would be glad to see a change in you." Mr Richardson laughed at her comment but as he looked down at her, he was sure that he saw the same love in her eyes as what was present in his own.


	10. Mrs Richardson visits Derbyshire

The next morning the loud rumble of a carriage on the Pemberley grounds rose Rebecca from her peaceful slumber. It was at this that she turned to her side and pulled the covers over her head hoping to shield some of the noise from her mind. However, a sudden thought hit her and as she pushed back the covers she sat bolt upright and sighed.

"Mrs Richardson!" The lady herself must have arrived. Rebecca jumped yet again unceremoniously from the bed and rushed to call the servants.

As she paced the heavy, wooden floorboards of her chamber she heard the uneven rustle of servants throughout the house. It was only after a moment of this slight rustling when there was a knock at her door and it was pushed open by a maid.

"Has the mistress arrived?" Rebecca asked the servant quickly in an impatient manner.

"Yes Miss, along with Master Fitzwilliam and Mrs Richardson."

"My brother has returned?"

"Yes Miss."

"Quickly, make haste I must be dressed." At this the servant curtsied and rushed away at speed, obeying the orders of the Darcy's daughter.

* * *

It was only a short while later when Rebecca descended the steps to the foyer in an elegant but proud manner. It was when she arrived at the bottom of the many stairs when her brother rushed from a room to the right.

"Rebecca." He said as he rushed over to her and pulled her into an embrace. It was only when Fitzwilliam removed his hands from around his sister that he finally spoke again. "I was terrified when Mother informed me of what happened. I am pleased that you are well."

"I am very well. I thank you."

"Come everyone is waiting for you." At this Fitzwilliam pulled her sister gently into the room that he had just escaped from.

There sat elegantly in the centre of the room sat Mrs Richardson with Mrs Darcy. Mrs Richardson sat happily with a small smile on her face almost emphasising to the whole of the Darcy family that she was proud of her son.

"Mrs Richardson." Rebecca said as she stopped in the middle of the room and curtsied.

"My dear Miss Darcy. I hope that you are well."

"I am well. I thank you for your concern Mrs Richardson."

"Good." The woman said as she turned back to Mrs Darcy. "Good." For some reason which was unknown to Rebecca the woman felt obliged to repeat this word. Was she really pleased that Rebecca was well when she had endangered her son's life.

"Mother." A voice said from behind them. Rebecca turned quickly to see Mr Richardson enter the room and cross the large room to where his mother sat.

"My son, do you feel recovered?" Mrs Richardson asked.

"I do Mother, I feel much more content."

"But we are all indebted to you Mr Richardson." Mrs Darcy said as she stood slightly. "You and your family will always be welcomed at Pemberley."

"I thank you Mrs Darcy. But I must comment that your thanks are no longer necessary. I did what I thought I had to do."

"Everyone is grateful to you for that." Mrs Richardson added. Rebecca swallowed quickly at the conversation. In a slight way, the conversation which was passing between the Darcy's and the Richardson's made Rebecca feel that the accident was her fault and that it was her own flaws which caused Mr Richardson to enter into a fever.

"I am to take some air mother." Rebecca added as she turned toward the door.

"Are you to eat Rebecca?" Mrs Darcy asked.

"I will eat luncheon on my return Mother." Mrs Darcy nodded.

"I will accompany you." Fitzwilliam said as he turned to follow his sister.

"I also." Mr Richardson said to his mother. "I have a desire for some air also. Excuse me."

At this the two Gentlemen and the Lady walked down the steps of the Pemberley estate into the sunlight of summer, all feeling the embarrassment of their mothers.

"Did Father remain in London, Fitzwilliam?" Rebecca asked as they walked toward the lake.

"Yes, his business required his presence but he did order me to write of your health at my return to Pemberley." Rebecca placed her head down in sorrow, she wanted to see her Father, she missed him dearly.

"I am sure that he yearns for your presence Rebecca." Mr Richardson added. "He will be satisfied for his own return to Pemberley."

"Perhaps, I thank you."

As they all stopped at the side of the lake Mr Richardson was suddenly overcome by a memory of Rebecca lying at the bottom of the lake. The memory he saw was from his own vision, for he found her there, lying at the bottom of the lake in peace. Yet as he saw her peaceful body lying on the soft soil that had lined it's bed he immediately knew that he could not leave her there when there was as small chance of survival. It was also in the depths of the lake that Mr Richardson came to understand that Rebecca did hold more for him than a friendship and although, his mother had commented on the matter many times it was in the tragedy of near death that he came to understand his feelings. But would hers be the same? Yes she may be grateful for him saving her life but would she be able to love him as he had dearly come to love her?

As Richardson stood at the edge of the water he came to understand that even if Rebecca did not feel the same affection he would still have to be aware of them. He would give his addresses, he already knew that but when would the perfect time be?

Fitzwilliam Darcy stood between his sister and his friend, but as he stared into the depths of the water he suddenly realised how both their eyes glazed over when looking at it. To Darcy it was almost like their vision was focused on one thing yet their minds were thinking of something more meaningful. Was Richardson possibly thinking of a proposal to his sister? At that moment in time Darcy came to understand that if a proposal of marriage was given to Rebecca by James he would offer his own hand in congratulations. Or if not, he would convince his father into seeing the prosperous marriage that would be made between them. Yes, a union between the two families was just what Fitzwilliam wanted.

Rebecca swallowed hard, what were her feelings? As she stood at the side of the lake she could do nothing but look at the surface of the water. Yet as her eyes travelled the ripples of the surface her mind was more engaged on the topic of Mr Richardson. She was grateful to him for saving her life but was it more than that? Of course it was! She understood from the water that her feelings had grown for Mr Richardson for they had both changed, for the good. They were both less proud and through that she knew that she did regard him as more than a friend. But did he feel the same way? Would he ever make his addresses? But most importantly, would he ever be able to love her?

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay on this story I have just realised how long it has been since I updated, a long time! Many apologies. This chapter is quite short but I thought this was a good place to end it. But what will happen next? Will James Richardson finally propose, will Rebecca open her heart and most importantly will any more obstacles get in their way? To find out…keep reading. **

**If you do happen to read this, please review, it will only take you a few seconds. Please let me know what you all think. **

**Hya to all my friends who have become addicted to all of my stories as well as this one - love you all!**

**Darcylover**


	11. The Accident and Hopes of Proposal

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Sorry this has taken so long to update, I have been on holiday and I have been really busy lately. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy:**

At least a month had passed at the Pemberley estate in peace, although the master of the great estate had still not returned to the love and support of his family. Yet, the frequent visits of Mr Richardson to the great estate was a relief which more than one of the Darcy's appreciated.

His visits to the Darcy household brought more happiness to the offspring of the master and mistress than anyone else. Although he could visit everyday or perhaps once a week depending on his business everyone was still pleased for his company.

To the joy of a large percentage of Derbyshire they were not burdened with the company of Mrs Richardson for more than a matter of a few weeks. Yet to Rebecca, James Richardson had become more pleasant to his mother and in a small way came to appreciate her more. It was perhaps her support in the matter which encouraged him to make a small effort to make his mother feel more received in Derbyshire.

However, after a se'ennight had passed Mrs Richardson was becoming more impatient to return to the "dignified, higher qualities of society found in London". This was understandably to the happiness of her son who was now free to speak to Miss Darcy without the feeling that his mother was trying to encourage more of a relationship. The category of relationship his mother was wanting to appreciate with her "higher quality society" was understandably one of marriage. Yet, as James Richardson stood in front of the highly expensive mirror in the depths of Eastfield Park, he knew that he longed for the marriage his mother was undoubtedly telling her acquaintances of in London.

"I will ask her today!" He exclaimed as he tied his cravat tighter around his neck, placing it in the perfect position before ensuring that his reflection was up to standard. "But what if she refuses me?" He said to himself. "Then I will be a gentleman and overcome it." At the answer to his question he took his horses crop from the servant who had just entered his quarters and exited the room. Yes, he would ask her for her hand today. Even if she did refuse him he would conquer it and believe that he would be content as long as she was happy in life.

A few hours later as Mr Richardson, Rebecca and Fitzwilliam walked from the Pemberley estate the sun shone brightly. It was such a beautiful day and the mood of the three walkers was only increased by the handsome surroundings of the estate.

Rebecca had become accustomed to Mr Richardson's personality and after careful observation after the accident at the lake she found him to be as much of a gentleman as she would have always wished to encounter. But what where her own emotions for this man who she had once loathed? Did she feel more of an attraction than friendship, was it possible for her to love him? She sincerely hoped that it was possible…now all she had to do was wait.

Even though the trio casually walked the grounds of Pemberley, they chose to always avoid the lake. That darkness was a force of nature which most certainly drew emotions from more than one of the walkers.

On this particular day however, they stood silently at a clearing of trees looking at the lake in the distance, its shimmering colour from the sunlight causing reflections of not only light but also memory. As the two gentleman stood in silence watching the force which could have so easily claimed Rebecca's life, the woman herself laughed slightly.

"What is so amusing Rebecca?" Fitzwilliam asked his sister. She stopped laughing but smiled slightly as she looked at the water surface.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to find amusement in such a memory. But this sight of pure satisfaction makes me contemplate on Shakespeare." Mr Richardson laughed.

"Shakespeare! How can a memory of near demise make you contemplate on Shakespeare. I think that you are becoming slightly exhausted. Shall we not escort her back to the house, Darcy." Rebecca laughed at his slight joke of feeling fatigued and slightly shook her head.

"I feel that is true, Richardson, we shall return immediately!" Her brother's jest made Rebecca turn slightly to her brother and look at him quizzically before returning her stare to the water.

"You must hear my explanation!" She exclaimed wildly before looking at the two gentleman who she had grown so close to, she could never run the risk of loosing.

"Very well. Let us hear it."

"Well," She started as she walked away from the water and headed down the track away from the water, the gentlemen following curiously behind. "I was contemplating on the fact that Shakespeare was wrong when he said "Frailty, thy name is woman" in my opinion it would have been far suited as Frailty, thy name is man! It was however, a gentleman who's bullet startled my horse." Darcy and Richardson stared at her for a moment before they laughed wildly at her opinion.

"Rebecca!" Fitzwilliam exclaimed. "Father would be insulted at such a thing."

"Then we should be pleased that he is not here." She replied.

"You should voice your opinion more readily Rebecca." Mr Richardson said happily. "For I am one person who agrees with you."

"Thank you Mr Richardson. When you are in my company, I will ensure that my opinion is thoroughly given." He smiled wildly.

"I am pleased to hear it." She nodded.

"I think I may return to the house." Fitzwilliam added quickly. "You will be well walking alone I presume?"

"Fitzwilliam!" Rebecca added angrily. "You know it is improper, what will you make of my name? You will make my fortune worthy of no one!" Her brother laughed wildly.

"You are wrong my dear sister, I will make everything of you name. In the opposite, just think, you will have money to spend on yourself rather than your husband!" Mr Richardson laughed at this. "And who will know? Richardson will keep you safe, I am sure of it."

"That I will." Mr Richardson added.

"Good then it is settled! Remember to return for luncheon Rebecca, James you must join us!" Fitzwilliam said as he walked away.

"I will Darcy."

As Fitzwilliam Darcy disappeared James Richardson had to swallow hard, he was alone with the woman he loved and he knew that it had to be today that he asked her.

"Your brother is such an expert friend." He said to her quietly.

"That he is. I have never had a cross word from him in my life…No I am mistaken, he was displeased with me when I insulted you those many months ago, soon after your arrival into Derbyshire."

"You brother informed me of such a matter."

"Yes, he was the person who taught me that even I was proud James, I learnt much from him. "Show a little respect" Those were his words, how I will never forget them."

"But our friendship has improved vastly." He said to her. "I do not see you as proud as you were then, you have changed so much, Rebecca."

"I have changed, James I changed because of you, you taught me what it was like to be proud. For that I have at last realised how much you have changed. You accepted your mother like something I have never seen before. She was satisfied with you as much as I was!"

"You embarrass me Rebecca!"

"It is not intended Sir, I only speak the truth."

"It is good to hear you speak so well of me, but I have something to ask of you."

"You can ask anything of me James, I am, after all, indebted to you." He laughed slightly.

"You know that I do not think of such a thing, you will never be indebted to me. But I feel that in this situation of our relationship I must ask something of you." At this he looked down to the floor, swallowing hard.

"What is it?" She asked. "Why will you not look at me, James?" He laughed slightly.

"I have felt for a long time that our relationship…"

"Miss Darcy!" An urgent voice called out behind them. "Mr Richardson!" Rebecca turned quickly to find a stable hand pulling a horse toward them quickly.

"What is it boy?" Mr Richardson asked in irritation. He was just about to ask her and yet this boy was rude enough to interrupt.

"Excuse me Sir, but you have both been asked to return to the house as soon as possible. There has been such a bad accident!"

"An accident!" Rebecca said as she stepped forward toward the boy. "What kind of accident? Who was involved?" The boy sighed slightly.

"The master was involved in an accident on his return from London, Miss." Rebecca's eyes widened in shock.

"What happened boy?" Mr Richardson asked.

"He was thrown from his horse in the path of a cart, Sir. The doctor has been called but the Master is unconscious Sir. You are asked to return to the house. I brought the horse for you." Mr Richardson quickly darted for the horse.

"Come, Rebecca quickly!" He said as he hooked his foot into the stirrup and waited for her.

Rebecca stood still for a moment trying to think of what she had been told but as she looked up to James, she saw the urgency in his eyes.

"Rebecca!" It was at this call that she rushed to the horse looking up at him as he sat in the saddle. She held out her hand quickly allowing her to guide her into the saddle as the young boy took her foot and hoisted her into the air.

When she was safely secured in front of Mr Richardson on the horse he placed his hand firmly around her waist before kicking his heels strongly into the horses flanks.

At the entrance to Pemberley, Mr Richardson jumped quickly from the horse and firmly placed his hands around Rebecca's waist as he lowered her to the floor.

"Come, quickly." He said as he took her hand and almost pulled her into the foyer.

It was in the dim light of the foyer that Mrs Reynolds rushed toward them.

"Ah, Miss Darcy!" She said as she stopped in front of the young woman.

"Mrs Reynolds, how is my father? Where is my brother?"

"I am here Rebecca." A voice called from across the hall. It was here that her eyes met with his and they met half way across the room in an embrace of love.

It was only a moment later when Rebecca pulled away looking up into her brother's handsome face.

"How is Father, Fitzwilliam?" The young man shook his head slightly.

"The doctor is with him, we must fear the worst Rebecca." She pushed herself away slightly, looking up into her brother with anger.

"I will not prepare for the worst!" She yelled in anger, tears running unwillingly down her smooth skin. "I will not prepare for our Father to die! He is worth more than that!"

"Rebecca," A soft voice said as her shoulders were taken by strong hands. She looked over her shoulder slightly to see James looking at her. "Let us go into the sitting room and await news, I am sure that a cup of tea will do you well." He did not wait for a response but escorted her immediately in the direction of a chair, calling to Mrs Reynolds for tea as he sat her down.

"I will not accept it!" She said to him as he looked down at her.

"You do not have to."

So they sat, in silence, waiting for news to arrive to them. Except for the fact that Rebecca was the only person in the home who could not prepare for the worst. But surely she would cope afterwards if her Father was to die. But still, James Richardson sat with her, stroking her hand softly, whispering some kind of hope in her ear, that he firmly did not believe was true. He knew that deep in the corridors of Pemberley, the Master of the estate was fighting a battle for life that he would most surely loose.


	12. The Graveyard

As the church bells rang around the churchyard of Lambton the party from the Pemberley stood solemnly. The atmosphere of the party was so depressive that no one uttered a word. Yet as the party started to disperse Rebecca Darcy stood still at the side of her Father's grave with only one gentleman stood behind her.

"Why did he not remain in town another day?" Rebecca said in nothing more than a whisper. "Perhaps then he would be alive to see this day pass." The gentleman gripped her shoulders protectively with his firm hands.

"It was his fate Rebecca, we could not alter that. You cannot begin to imagine what I feel for you." Rebecca sighed slightly.

"Fate is a terrible thing, it entwines us all ensuring that we are unknowing of who our fates are joined with. My fate could be joined with yours and yet I would not know a thing!" Small tears escaped her eyes at this.

"I sincerely wish it was." Mr Richardson commented. She turned to him slightly at this. "I would happily share the fate of your Father's death if it would allow you to overcome the sorrow."

"I never wish to overcome it. I never wish to forget him."

"You will never have to." She started walking slowly toward the carriages at this slightly looking back at him as he followed.

"James?"

"Yes Rebecca."

"The day we learnt of his accident. What was it that you were to ask me?" Mr Richardson sighed slightly.

"Now is not a good time to discuss such a thing Rebecca."

"But why? I demand to know."

"I refuse to tell you, it may upset you further."

"It will not, nothing can distress me further James. Pray, tell me." He sighed slightly .

"You may be disgusted by such a notion."

"I will not I assure you." He paused slightly before stopping at the side of a grave and quickly looking across to the carriages where friends and family were assembled.

"I feel lately that our friendship has grown stronger. Would you not agree?"

"I do, yes."

"But these last few weeks have been of torment for me." He sighed at this. "I have come to feel Rebecca that I feel more of a friendship. I have fallen for you Rebecca, considerably." She remained silent at this and stared at him as he spoke. "I no longer wish to be your friend for I wish you to be my wife." She still remained silent. "You are disgusted?" She laughed slightly.

"No not at all." His eyes immediately met hers in shock. "You cannot imagine how long I have wished you to articulate those words. I thought…I hoped in my dreams that they would once escape your lips." He could say nothing for a moment due to shock but after he shook his head slightly he smiled.

"Is that a yes? You consent to be my wife?" Rebecca laughed.

"Yes." He laughed wildly and if it was not for the large amount of guests he would of picked her off her feet and held her close. In contrast, he took her hand and planted a soft kiss on it.

"You do not know how happy you have made me, I am beyond words!"

"You are beyond words, think of my brother! Oh, how much he will have to say!"

"He has to approve first." Rebecca smiled slightly at his words.

"I am sure that he will take very little persuading." He laughed slightly.

"Come," He said as he held his arm out for her. "We must return to the party and remember that this is a day of mourning." She nodded slightly before taking his arm.

"When shall you ask my brother?" She asked quietly as they walked to the party.

"Not today, tomorrow perhaps." She nodded.

"Are you to join us for dinner this evening? My brother has surely asked you."

"Yes, I am."

As Rebecca walked back to the carriages holding protectively to his arm she suddenly understood what had happened. She was engaged to the gentleman of her dreams! Oh, how wonderful her life was to become!

James Richardson's feelings were also the same but as he looked into her face he saw a sudden radiance in her eyes which symbolised her happiness. But was she truly happy to become his wife? Yes, she was, after all she had relayed emotions that he did not even know she possessed.

As they both walked away they knew that whatever their lives were like, good or bad they would always have their love for each other.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**A/N: Sorry it was so short but it was necessary in this chapter! I hope you enjoy anyway, let me know what you all think!**

**Darcylover**


	13. Confessions and an Invitation

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, I completely forgot to update. My apologies to everyone who was seriously disgusted by Mr. Darcy's death but I am afraid that it was necessary for the future chapters. Yet again, I am sorry and hope that it has not stopped too many people reading. Enjoy the chapter!!**

When the guests from the funeral party had left the members of the Darcy household sat silently in the drawing room, no one uttered a word and no one moved from their solemn positions.

Rebecca sat silently thinking of the first memories of her father as a child, they were after all, such happy memories. However, as Rebecca thought she could not help but lift her eyes to the handsome gentleman who sat before her, James.

Even at the thought of him made Rebecca's heart race in a way that she had never before experienced. As she watched his form relax into the chair she knew that he was the perfect person for her character and heart.

The silence continued for a long while until Fitzwilliam and Mr. Richardson finally stood and exited to the library leaving Rebecca and her mother alone. Rebecca's eyes followed the pair from the room knowing full well that they would not be seen for the remainder of the day.

A few days passed at Pemberley in solitude apart from the frequent visits from Mr. Richardson. He had not however, thought of asking Fitzwilliam for Rebecca's hand due to the depression that still enveloped the family. There would still be a good time to wait before the mourning period was over.

Rebecca on the other hand, was impatient to become James' official fiancée but the plaguing thoughts of her father reduced her to misery for many hours of the day. On the surface however, Rebecca and her mother seemed to create a mask of false happiness to conceal the despondency inside.

It was only a week after the funeral when Rebecca and Elizabeth sat peacefully in the Pemberley conservatory sipping tea. Rebecca knew that James would confide in Fitzwilliam but she desperately needed to inform someone of her happiness.

"Mother, I must confide in you." She said quickly in excitement.

"Rebecca dear, calm yourself. Tell me what troubles you." Elizabeth said calmly.

"I know such things should not be discussed so soon after Father has been laid to rest but I cannot keep my feelings to myself. You must allow me to tell you the news." She was almost laughing with enjoyment as she said this.

"Then tell me, my child." Rebecca grinned wildly.

"Mr. Richardson has asked for my hand Mother!" She said happily.

"But how do you feel?" Rebecca sighed.

"I am so content, I have never felt like this before. I am so happy for I have desired him to ask for so long but I feel like I am forgetting Father!" Elizabeth took her daughter's hand slightly.

"You will never forget your Father Rebecca, Mr. Richardson will ensure that, he would never allow you to do such a thing." Rebecca nodded slightly. "Did you accept him?" Rebecca smiled.

"Of course I did!" Elizabeth smiled lovingly at her daughter for she had eventually found love as strong as the one she felt for her own husband.

"But do you truly love him Rebecca?"

"More than life itself. He's not proud I was wrong, I was more prejudiced, unable to see my own failings. It was Mr. Richardson who showed me that a proud nature is not a failure but can in some ways introduce other feelings. So yes, I feel that I love him greatly despite our past." Elizabeth could do nothing but smile as she took her daughter into her arms, small tears falling down the proud mother's face.

"I am so proud of you Rebecca. Your Father would have been exceptionally proud of you. He always said that you would do well." Her mother said. "But when is he to ask Fitzwilliam?"

"Soon I believe and hopefully he will allow us to marry after the mourning period has passed."

"I am sure that your brother will only have a positive attitude to what Mr. Richardson has to ask. Fitzwilliam does care for you both so dearly, it will be his eternal joy that you should be so happily situated with one of his friends."

"Do you no think badly of me Mother, for accepting so soon after Father's death?" Rebecca asked solemnly.

"Rebecca, I could never think badly of you let alone do so for your own pursuit of happiness! I remember having similar feelings when I became betrothed to your Father. I must inform you that to engage in matrimony with your Father was the paramount thing I could have done, he made me so happy."

"He made us all happy Mother, and I am assured that Mr. Richardson will make me feel exactly the same as Father."

"I hope that you are right Rebecca, for I would hate for you to make a wrong decision in life."

"This is far from a wrong decision, Mother, this is the one thing I have dreamt of."

"Spoken as a true woman, I am very happy for you both. My congratulations. "

"Thank you Mother, but it is yet to be approved."

"Allow me to deal with Fitzwilliam, I will ensure that he makes the most excellent decision to the advantage of you both." Rebecca laughed along with her mother. Rebecca only stopped laughing when her Mother stared vaguely at the door. Rebecca turned quickly to see James stood smiling at them slightly.

"Mr. Richardson!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she stood. "Please, do come in." Mr. Richardson nodded slightly in respect before stepping into the room and bowing. Rebecca immediately stood and curtsied to him, a smile present on her countenance.

"Mrs. Darcy, Miss Darcy, I hope I find you both well."

"We are very well Mr. Richardson, I thank you." Elizabeth said. "We were only debating on the dinner menu, I hope that you are available to join us."

"I thank you Mrs. Darcy, I would be honored. I also come bearing an invitation." He added. "To Eastfield Park for dinner two days from now. You do after all, accommodate me so willingly into your home, I felt that I must repay the honour."

"You are very obliging Mr. Richardson, we would be happy to accept your invitation." James nodded his thanks before moving to sit in the chair next to Rebecca.

"Please Mr. Richardson," Elizabeth said as she stood. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" He stood quickly and informed her of the confirmation.

When the mistress of Pemberley finally exited the room Mr. Richardson claimed his seat again and took Rebecca's willing hand.

"How are you today my dear, Rebecca?" He asked as he kissed her hand softly.

"I am very well, and yourself, James, how do you fair?"

"All the better for seeing you." Rebecca blushed slightly.

"What are you trying to do Mr. James Richardson?" She asked with mock anger.

"What do you possibly mean ma'am?"

"Why do you invite us to Eastfield Park for dinner?" He laughed slightly.

"I informed you of the purpose of the invitation."

"I wish for the genuine reason."

"I feel that you know me too well Rebecca. Very well, I will accommodate you. My main motive for inviting the Darcy's to Eastfield Park is to show you the property."

"I have seen Eastfield Park since I was a child, James!" She laughed.

"But not inside! You have never been admitted into that house by its previous owners."

"Very well, you are correct but what is the purpose to me seeing the decorations of such a home?"

"I wish for your opinion for I wish you to decide if I am to purchase it."

"Mr. Richardson, you would never become accustomed to Derbyshire!"

"Nor would you to town but I am willing to make amends, for you."

"You are very kind James but I have a more satisfactory proposition."

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"We spend half of the year in the country and half in town. We may go to town for the season perhaps." James laughed.

"Your brother is right Rebecca, you are very intelligent. However, I am unsure if I would be able to live in a home with you and my parents, they are so demanding." Rebecca laughed.

"If you like town so where else would you possibly stay?"

"I am unsure but I will resolve something for you if that is what you wish."

"It is James, I am aware of how much you like to stay in town for the season, I would never obtain that."

"Very well, Rebecca, I will look into it."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"I am afraid that I now have an appointment, so I must leave you."

"You are leaving me for an appointment! It must be very important for you have not separated yourself from me for neigh on a week." He laughed.

"It is very important," He said as he stood. "It is with your brother." Rebecca stood immediately in shock.

"You are to ask him now?" He laughed at her.

"Yes, do you wish me to delay it any longer?"

"Forgive me, I was shocked. I would be honoured if you would attend your appointment." He bowed quickly, taking her hand and kissing it before exiting the room.

Rebecca collapsed back into her chair for she knew that he had gone to ask the question that would soon determine her future.


	14. Another Barrier to Matrimony

**A/N: I am really sorry I could have sworn that I completed this story!! Never mind, here you go, another chapter to the happy collection!**

There was silence throughout Pemberley for a long space of time. Mrs Darcy had returned to the room and sat silently at her daughter's side.

"What are you thinking of Mother?" Rebecca asked softly.

"I am thinking of how similar your own circumstances are to mine when I was your age."

"What do you mean Mother?"

"When I first met your Father I despised him, his pride and conceit made me understand that I could never possibly marry him."

"I do not understand."

"Your Father did many unintelligent things in his life before he met me and during our acquaintance. When we visited his Aunt he decided that he wished to propose and I let him down in the same unladylike fashion as he requested it of me."

"You refused Father?"

"I did, but my feelings began to change and I saw the gentleman within and understood how much he was capable of love. So when he ventured to Hertfordshire with Mr Bingley to secure a relationship with your Aunt Jane he proposed again."

"You accepted him then?"

"Of course I did. I came to understand that I loved him more than life itself. I could not have lived without your Father then and now that he has gone, I feel exactly the same. That is true love Rebecca, a love which I think you have come to understand in the past months with Mr Richardson."

"So you understand how I feel? You know of how much I hated him when he first entered our home for the ball and how much I love him now?"

"I perfectly understand and I am sure that your Father would have done so. He would have been contented to give Mr Richardson your hand Rebecca, knowing that you were happy." Small tears fell from Rebecca's eyes as she thought of her Father.

"I wish he was here to answer such a question for me Mother. I would love for my Father to be the one to accept James as his son-in-law but I know that such a thing can no longer be. How I miss him Mother but I cannot help but think that I am disgracing my Father's name by engaging so soon." Elizabeth shook her head quickly.

"Never think such a thing! Your Father loved you both greatly and would never be affronted if you were seen to be in love. Let us wait until Mr Richardson has permission and then all we have to do is wait for the mourning period to pass."

"How long will the mourning period be Mother?" Rebecca asked in no more than a whisper.

"Your Brother will name length of time, until then no one can know of your engagement, after that the wedding plans can begin. It can be anywhere from a few weeks to a few months my dear, you must be patient."

"Surely Fitzwilliam will understand how eager we both are and how much we love each other."

"Your Brother loves you very much Rebecca, he will do anything to secure your happiness." At this Fitzwilliam's strong voice echoed through the corridors of Pemberley as he shouted his sister's name. Rebecca and her Mother stood immediately.

"My goodness Mother, he disapproves!" Rebecca said as she gripped her Mother's hand tightly.

"Rebecca!" He screamed again. It was only a moment later when he entered the room staring at his sister, Mr Richardson following closely behind. Rebecca swallowed quickly before standing forward.

"Come Mr Richardson." Elizabeth said as she walked forward. "Give Rebecca and Fitzwilliam a few moments alone." They exited the room quickly closing the door swiftly behind them.

Rebecca stood perfectly still looking up into her Brother's face.

"Is this really what you want Rebecca?" He asked softly as he placed a soft hand on her cheek.

"More than anything." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought you hated him?" Rebecca laughed.

"No Fitzwilliam, he taught me many things as you have but he taught me to love. I never thought that I could feel like this about anyone but he is different."

"You love him then, my dear?"

"More than life itself." Fitzwilliam sighed slightly.

"Then it is settled. I gave my consent to James but I had to speak to you first. I had to be assured of your feelings for I did not wish for you to be unhappily settled."

"I will be the happiest woman in the world if you will give me your consent." He kissed her forehead softly.

"A thousand times you have my consent." Rebecca laughed loudly before embracing her Brother.  
"Thank you very much my dear, dear Brother." He smiled quickly before his face fell. "What is it?"

"Are you aware of how long you shall have to wait to be his wife?" Rebecca shook her head. "Six months for the wedding plans…"

"Six months!" She interrupted. "That is not so very long."

"And six months mourning."

"A year!" She almost whispered. "You are going to make me wait a year!"

"It is necessary Rebecca, necessary for propriety." He held a hand out and touched her shoulder but she pulled away quickly.

"Damn propriety Fitzwilliam!" She pushed past him at this and pushed the door open quickly. There stood in the corridor was her Mother and James both looking at her with sadness in their eyes. She turned slightly and looked at her Brother one last time before turning to the corridor.

"Rebecca!" Her Mother cried out as she stepped forward and grabbed her daughter's arm. "Think of your name!"

"Do not judge me Mother! Think of the situation, yours was the same but did you have to wait a year!" Elizabeth's eyes fell to the floor. "I did not think so!" Rebecca pulled herself free from her Mother's grasp quickly and rushed up the corridors.

The three remaining occupants of Pemberley stood out on the corridor looking up where the woman had disappeared.

"I feel terrible Mother," Fitzwilliam said. "I have to keep my sister's name intact but I hate breaking her heart!"

"Her heart will heal, her reputation will not, I am sure that Mr Richardson understands."

"I understand perfectly and I regard your decision, it was the correct one. Someone however, has to speak with her to make her see sense." Elizabeth nodded.

"You are the only person who seems capable of doing such a thing Mr Richardson, come I will take you to her." He nodded slightly before following the mistress.

When Mrs Darcy smoothly opened one of the doors on the second floor of Pemberley James Richardson could do nothing but hold his breath for there laid on the bed, sun illuminating her figure lay his fiancée.

Mr Richardson was about to enter the room when the mistress stopped him.

"I trust you implicitly Mr Richardson. Please, do not allow me to think that I was wrong."

"I would never do such a thing, not while she bears the name of Darcy." Elizabeth nodded slightly before allowing the gentleman to enter and closing the door behind him.

Yet in the room James Richardson knew that his hardest trial was ahead, informing the woman that he was to marry that they had to keep it a secret for her own name and for no other reason. He knew that she had to be persuaded and that elopement was never an option. He just hoped that she felt the same.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	15. Happiness Looms in the Future

"Rebecca." Mr Richardson said softly as he stood looking at her agile figure upon the bed. She turned slowly upon hearing his voice and stared at him, a look of disbelief and sadness on her countenance. She immediately held out her hand and he walked forward to take it softly, sitting next to her as he kissed her soft fingers. "My dearest, Rebecca." He touched her face softly at this before smiling at her.

"I fear that I cannot live a year without being your wife, James! How shall I bear it?" He sighed slightly as she looked down in shame.

"There is no other way Rebecca. We have to obey your Brother's wishes in respect to not only him but also, to your Father. I am more than willing to live a year of torment if I knew that you would be mine afterwards!" He laughed slightly as her eyes raised to meet his in surprise.

"You will wait a year?" She whispered with apprehension in her voice. He laughed.

"Did you think I would not?"

"I admit that I had my concerns. Concerns that you should not wish to have such a long engagement nor be joined with a woman who is in mourning." He smiled at her slightly before tracing his fingertips along her cheek.

"I would wait a lifetime for you. Surely Rebecca, you have come to understand how strongly I feel for you and how infatuated I am."

"I do understand. I certainly understand now that you have consented to wait a year!" They both laughed softly.

"I am afraid that I shall have to cancel our dinner arrangement at Eastfield Park." He said softly, knowing that this would be a disappointment.

"Why, James?"

"I must inform my Mother of the joyous news, of I am sure she will rejoice, along with my Father." They both laughed at this knowing the truth of such a comment.

"I am sure that she will be as animated as we are. Why must you leave so soon for town?"

"The sooner I depart for town, the sooner I am to be restored to you. Surely that is a decent excuse to restore myself to the country." Rebecca laughed.

"This is said from a gentleman who hates the country and will only ever reside in town!" He smiled widely.

"That is true, but I should be more than willing to reside in the country for the rest of my life if you were there with me."

"We had an agreement, Mr Richardson!" She said in mock anger. "We are to spend the season in town! Will you inquire as to housing while you are in town, as we agreed?"

"If you wish me to I shall. Do remember Rebecca, when you visited our townhouse in Mayfair?"

"Of course I do, how can I forget it?"

"What did you think of it?" He asked quickly with curiosity.

"It is a wonderful house, James. It is a shame there are no children in it. Their voices ringing through the corridors would make it a wonderful home. Why do you ask?"

"I was always insistent that I would never live in that home once my Father passed into heaven. It was always too quiet for me, no music, no laughter and no children. Since meeting you I have had a change of heart Rebecca, I would wish to inhabit the house filling it with all of the things I was deprived of as a child. Would you be acceptant of this if I rented a house until that time?"

"James, you could house me in the poorest part of Town and I would still be happy. I would be more than happy to live in the same house as you have for so many years."

"I am pleased. It is settled then?" Rebecca nodded quickly before he stood. "I must leave now, I must prepare to leave at first light."

"Please travel safely." She said as she also stood. He nodded quickly before seeing the sadness in her eyes again; he knew then how to remedy it.

"Would it please you Rebecca, if I asked your Brother permission to correspond with you during my stay in town?" She smiled brightly.

"It would please me greatly." He nodded his head slightly before kissing her hand and walking to the door. He pulled it open quickly before turning back to his fiancée.

"Goodbye Rebecca." He said before exiting the room quickly, closing the door swiftly behind him.

"Goodbye my love." She whispered as she looked at the spot where he last stood.

* * *

Rebecca walked slowly into the drawing room of Pemberley some time later knowing that her Mother and Brother would be discussing the topic of her marriage over tea. She stood silently in the doorway of the room watching her Mother and Brother as, heads bowed, they whispered. Fitzwilliam picked up his teacup quickly before raising his eyes to his sister. He stood immediately, looking at her to recognise happiness there that had not been present for such a long period of time.

"Rebecca." He whispered. She smiled as she walked further into the room and took her Mother's hand.

"I wish to make an apology," She said softly as she looked from Fitzwilliam to Elizabeth. "My actions and behaviour toward you both were unpardonable."

"You need not apologise my dear sister, I would have done the same in your situation."

"Precisely," Elizabeth said as she stood. "I would have rather have eloped with your Father than to wait a year, I'm sure he would have as well." They all laughed. "Come, my dear, join us for tea." The small family sat at the table as the mistress poured more tea, all contemplating on the happiness of their union.

"You will be happy to know that I have given Mr Richardson permission to write during his visit to town." Fitzwilliam said as he relaxed back into his chair, spreading his long masculine legs across the floor.

"I thank you, my dear Brother, for everything."

"It is my pleasure, it is my duty now to see that you are happy. Perhaps even a ride across the fields of Pemberley after tea will make you happier that ever." Rebecca smiled at this. "There is a new mere for you, fresh in the stables, perhaps you would like to try her out."

"I would take great pleasure in it, it has been too long since we rode out together." He nodded quickly before turning back to their Mother and engaging her in conversation about Pemberley estate matters.

* * *

As Mr Richardson bounded through the familiar townhouse in London he could not help but admit that he was excited. He however, could not help but have concerns. Would his Mother do her duty and remain silent until the six month mourning period was over? He hoped deeply that she would.

"Mother! Father!" He said as he bounded into the drawing room where his Mother and Father sat, deep in conversation. His Father immediately jumped from his seat in happiness.

"James, when did you return to town?" His Father said happily as he crossed the room to shake his son's hand.

"I have momentarily arrived Father, I departed Derbyshire at first light in the hope of giving you the news."

"What news is that my son?" His Father said as he retook his seat and looked up at his only child.

"I come to London in the hope that you will consent to my marrying Miss Darcy, Father."

"Miss Darcy!" Mrs Richardson said in ecstasy as she sat bolt up-right.

"Yes Mother, Fitzwilliam Darcy's sister."

"My dear boy," The elder Mr Richardson said as he stood up. "We thoroughly approve of Miss Darcy, she will make you a perfect companion, you have my consent many times to marry such a woman!"

"Just think James," Mrs Richardson screeched. "With your combined fortunes you shall both be talk of the town!" She giggled.

"I care for no such luxuries Mother, you know that." Mrs Richardson ignored her son and continued to mutter.

"Think on it my dear husband," She said loudly. "Our good name joined to the name of the Darcy's! Such joy! Oh, wait until I inform Lady Redford, she shall be so envious. Both of her son's are unmarried and unmatched."

"No Mother you can do no such thing!" Mr Richardson junior interjected quickly.

"Why, pray tell?"

"You forget Mother that her Father has just died!"

"You have the mourning period to pass." The older Mr Richardson said sternly, his son nodded. "But surely, your good friend has been generous."

"He has been generous enough for propriety Father, his Father was well respected and needed a decent mourning period."

"How long?"

"Six months wedding plans and six months mourning." Mrs Richardson screeched.

"A year!" She bellowed as she stood. "You must wait a year to marry a Darcy! I have never heard of such a thing!"

"Mother, please. Mr Darcy will be sadly missed and I have to admit that I agree to my friends choice, I should have done the same for propriety were it my sister."

"You wish to marry her then?" His Father asked. "You shall wait a year?"

"I will wait a year, I would wait longer if I had to as sure as our wishes were fulfilled and our happiness granted." His Father smiled widely.

"I am pleased that you have found such a woman who will make you happy and love you, she is an intelligent woman and she suits you well. Yes, I am more than proud to have her continue my name with you at her side." The two gentlemen shook hands quickly before leaving Mrs Richardson to her complaints by escaping for a celebratory brandy in the study.

* * *

Later that evening James Richardson sat in the sitting room with his Mother and Father. He still remained in a contented mood from the happiness of his situation and of his parent's acceptance. Mr and Mrs Richardson played cards quietly as their son seated himself at the writing table and pulled out a piece of parchment. He fixed a pen quickly before dipping it in the ink and writing the first three words.

_My dearest Rebecca,_

But what should a gentleman say in his first ever letter to his beloved? Was it too rude to write my dearest? He quickly contemplated writing more of a formal letter but immediately dismissed it. Instead he continued:

_Firstly, allow me to assure you that I have arrived safely in town and am now satisfactorily settled into the townhouse in Mayfair. I say satisfactory for it will not be anything more until you are in such a house as my wife. But be assured in a year you shall be, I promise you of it. _

_Secondly, the duty that I insisted on travelling to town for has been happily rectified. My Mother and Father expressed nothing but joy and elation at our union and insisted that they would be more than content to have you in their home as its mistress when that time arrives. I am pleased to say, from this that all forms of consent have been obtained and we are officially (though not socially) engaged. _

_Thirdly, my dearest Rebecca, I must emphasise that my stay in town shall not be for any long duration. I wish to be restored to Eastfield Park and you by the end of the week in the hope that our wonderful friendship and love can be resumed._

_I remain yours faithfully, _

_James Richardson _


	16. Wedding of the Year

One year later…

As the church bells rang out throughout the peaceful town of Lambton, a large crowd of onlookers gathered outside the grounds of the church to steal a look. For at that very moment, a large party were exiting the church in happiness. It was of course, the wedding of the year that was being witnessed and the onlookers could do nothing but smile in sublime happiness. For there stood at the entrance to the church, was the beautiful Miss Rebecca Darcy, dressed in all of her rich finery with her new husband at her side.

Mr Richardson had always appeared to be a very disapproving man when he had first ventured into Derbyshire society as a result of his unchecked pride. As whispers had spread throughout the county that the Miss Darcy had become engaged to such a man after six months of mourning, the ton of town could do nothing but gossip at the impending marriage.

It was one particular evening in Mrs Herbert's drawing room, shortly after the announcement had been made of the engagement that gossip was ripe.

"I do not see what such a gentleman can provide for the wonderful Miss Darcy!" Cried Mrs Farrier as she looked around at the gathering of women. "Surely a gentleman with as much pride as he cannot make a suitable husband. Especially, he cannot make the type of husband that Rebecca Darcy deserves!"

"But he is rich my dear, Mrs Farrier!" Mrs Herbert said happily to her friends. "Surely their combined fortunes will make them the talk of the ton in London!"

"They do say that he behaves very differently while he is in town, very much the gentleman!" Mrs Lowes said with surprise. "Why my dear husband met him in Pall Mall, not a week past and informed me of the gentlemanly nature of his addresses!"

"I can scarcely believe it Mrs Lowes, I fear that your husband has been mistaken. I do feel very sorry for him to misunderstand Mr Richardson's attentiveness." Mrs Farrier said as she shook her head.

"I believe, my friends that it is Rebecca Darcy that we should be mourning for at this moment, not Mr Lowes! What has that poor girl got herself it to? I am sure that she will regret it in time!" As Mrs Herbert's words rang through the drawing room there were many nods of approval from the various occupants.

As the same ladies stood in the churchyard looking upon the couple that had just sworn before God to live in harmony, there were some who thought the match unsuitable. Yes, the couple looked well together and seemed to have some regard for one and another, but would it last? Would Rebecca Darcy be able to live with a gentleman like James Richardson in harmony?

As Mrs Ferrier looked upon the couple with a criticising eye, the new Mrs Richardson raised her face to her husbands and with a slight flush to her face, she smiled lovingly. If Mrs Farrier had not seen the sparkle that passed through Rebecca's eyes, she would never believed it. For as she turned to her husband she knew that he had also seen the affection between them.

"I believe my dear Mrs Farrier," Her husband whispered in her ear. "That you were incorrect in your assumptions of an unaffectionate marriage, I believe that we have witnessed the evidence of the opposite." Mr Farrier laughed slightly at his wife for a moment before standing forward to congratulate Mr Darcy.

Conversation was ripe at the wedding breakfast with the wedded couple passing happily from guest to guest. It was when Rebecca and James finally arrived in front of Mr and Mrs Bingley that their happiness was truly shown.

"Aunt Jane, Uncle Charles!" Rebecca said in utmost contentment as she embraced her aunt. "How very good it is to see you, I hope that you are enjoying the celebrations!"

"Indeed we are Rebecca, and may I say how splendid you look." Charles Bingley said in his usual excited manner.

"Where are you to go after the celebrations Mr Richardson?" Jane Bingley asked with a smile. James laughed slightly before answering.

"We are to spend a few weeks of solitude at Eastfield Park before journeying onto London. My Mother and Father will await us there."

"I think that they shall be waiting very impatiently!" Rebecca added before the group laughed.

"I am sure that the whole London ton will be waiting impatiently to see you Rebecca." Her Brother said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You look beautiful" He whispered.

"Oh, Fitzwilliam." Rebecca said as she fell into his embrace. "I shall miss you so, my dear Brother." Fitzwilliam kissed her forehead softly before looking into her sparkling eyes.

"I shall call on you every time I am in town Rebecca, for I feel Pemberley shall be very quiet without you." Rebecca laughed slightly.

It was only a few moments later when Mrs Darcy moved toward her daughter and instructed that it was time to change. Rebecca nodded slightly before excusing herself and venturing up the familiar staircase of Pemberley with her Mother at her side.

As Rebecca changed quickly she turned to look at her Mother, who had tears forming in her eyes.

"What is it Mother?" Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"I am contemplating on the emotions my Mother must have felt when I left my home in Hertfordshire with your Father. I feel that I am quite at a loss Rebecca, with your Father leaving us and now you married I do wonder what I shall do with myself!" Elizabeth laughed again as she looked down to her hands as they lay folded in her lap.

"Mother, you do know that you shall always be welcome in my home, any home that I have is yours. I will also always hold Pemberley as the home closest to my heart, for it is the home where my happiness was ensured through the contentment of Father and yourself."

"My dear Rebecca, I would always hope for you to have equal felicity in marriage as your Father and myself, it was a union of which many could boast. Even now when he is gone, I still love him more than I can describe in words." A tear ran over Rebecca's cheek quickly as she gazed at her Mother.

"My Father shall always be the closest man to my heart, he taught me many things but he taught me a most important lesson through you. He taught me how to love Mother, without him I would not have James and I would not be the happiest woman at this moment. I owe a lot to my Father and yourself and you shall always have my respect." Elizabeth cried silently before taking her daughters hand and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It is time Rebecca, are you ready to face your future?"

"I am, for I know that my future is entwined with James'. Knowing that makes my future seem all the more bright." Elizabeth smiled happily before leading her through the upper floors of Pemberley and down to where Mr Richardson and the crowd were waiting.

Loud applause echoed through the room as Mr Richardson took his new brides hand and lead her to the front of the house where the carriage awaited. While James quickly kissed his Mother, Rebecca yet again returned to her Mother's embrace.

"I love you Mother." She whispered softly before turning back to her husband. He took her hand swiftly and walked elegantly toward the carriage.

When both were seated comfortably the crowd of family and friends stood and watched with handkerchiefs in the air and calls of "goodbye" echoed as the carriage rolled away into the distance.

"Are you happy Rebecca?" James asked softly as he looked into her eyes.

"I am the happiest woman alive James, because you chose me."

"I chose you because you taught me a lesson, it was hard at first but I came out of it triumphant, with your promise of love. I shall never forget it Rebecca, not for as long as I live." Their lips met at this and all nervousness was forgotten as the passion of love overcame them, elevating both to a level of happiness that could not be described.

From the first kiss they experienced to the last, they both knew that the love they had for one and another was strong and unbreakable. Many torments of life would intervene in their future and the prospect of death as a barrier, but they would over come each obstacle and become stronger in their love.

Yet, as the carriage rolled away from the wedding breakfast, the future loomed ahead of them, with an unknown destination and unknown qualities. Neither cared for what was to come or what had already passed, as long as they had each other in the forever binding contract of love.

Finis

**A/N: Thank you too all that have read this story. I hope that you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Let me know if you want an epilogue and I may oblige ******

**Darcylover**


	17. Epilogue

**The epilogue you all wanted, enjoy:**

Mr and Mrs Richardson sat peacefully in their drawing room at Eastfield Park blissfully enjoying their own company. Nothing could dampen their spirits this day, the day that after much waiting allowed them to be joined in the union of marriage.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, in the absence of their Father had the appointed task of setting the date to the wedding while giving a generous morning period. A year was settled upon with much reluctance from Rebecca and a disappointment for James Richardson. In truth, he had wanted to marry her as soon as was possible, but the untimely death of the elder Mr Darcy demanded his respect. The respect he was willing to give as he knew his love would not waver from the woman he had fought so hard to earn.

A year had been trying for James, especially when he thought of Eastfield Park and how it had suffered with no mistress. Every time he had seen Rebecca sat at his dining table with her Mother and Brother, he had to admit that he thought of her constantly, sat there not only as the estate's mistress but also, as his wife.

As he thought James Richardson let out an unknown sigh, which echoed around the room. Rebecca smiled slightly and watched him as his countenance changed.

"What are you thinking of James?" She asked lovingly as she took his hand. His eyes found her gaze and he smiled with all the affection he could muster.

"I was thinking of our past, especially the last year." She nodded in agreement.

"It was a very trying time, certainly when trying comfort my Mother and Brother upon my Father's death. I do not think James that you saw the true devastation that the event brought upon us."

"I know that your Father's death was untimely and grave but I saw the sadness in your eyes. I have to confess that, however selfish it may seem I thought of no one but you."

"I am pleased at your compliment but it cannot prevent me worrying on my Mother's behalf. She has become so withdrawn in this past year and even Fitzwilliam declared that there is no sparkle left in her eyes."

"I can understand your Mother's loss, your Father was a great man and he will always be sorely missed."

"Indeed he shall." There was a long silence in which the couple sat in each other's embrace, knowing that any words spoken at this time would be insufficient. The silence however, was broken by James as his masculine voice echoed around the room with a hint of despair.

"Rebecca, if you fear for your Mother's happiness I shall always be willing to remain at Eastfield Park. I know that through your Mother's contentment you shall always carry the most pleasing disposition." Rebecca smiled lovingly for a moment before replying to her newly appointed husband.

"My Mother's happiness would be granted from seeing us living happily as we have wished for the past year. She will be pleased to know that we have the same felicity in marriage that she experienced with my Father."

"Would she appreciate an invitation to town do you think, Rebecca? Perhaps some time away from Derbyshire will heighten your Mother's spirit."

"No I think not. Elizabeth Darcy has sworn for many years that she will spend her remaining days at Pemberley, the place that she was always so happy. I think that an invitation to town would go unnoticed, James no matter how much we desire it." She took his hand softly and placed a soft kiss upon it. "I know that you are concerned for the welfare of my family, James but you must understand that they are contented as long as we are so." He nodded in agreement slightly before kissing her softly.

"As always, Rebecca you are correct." They both laughed softly before both occupants of the room returned to their thoughts of the future and the happiness that should follow.

Many events in the future would bring Mr and Mrs Richardson happiness along with those who would bring sadness. Many events were embedded in their minds, from the gossip of the ton whose capitalistic views on life made time in town seem dull, to the happiness and glory of Derbyshire.

James Richardson's life changed completely on his marriage to Rebecca Darcy, it seemed to lose most of its simplicity in which, everything appeared to have so much detail and meaning. Even retiring to town year after year became a bore, resulting in a more secluded life in the country. Yes, how surprising to find James Richardson preferring the simplicity of nature to the boisterousness of town.

At the beginning of his marriage, many things drew him and his wife to town, especially the company of his Mother and Father. But that soon diminished as the elder Mr Richardson passed onto heaven, leaving his son with a wealthy fortune. Mrs Richardson, no longer wishing to remain in town without her beloved husband retired to Yorkshire, where she took on a small home with her generous allowance. There four years later, she met a timely end with her son and daughter-in-law at her side.

The Richardson's lives were full of many grievances, especially one year after their marriage when Rebecca delivered a large but still-born child into the world. Yes, grief was ripe but as the child was lowered into the ground of the Lord, Rebecca knew that her child would be cared for by her Father. Therefore, the first child of her body was named _Fitzwilliam Richardson _in memory and respect of her deceased but much loved Father.

Yet, no more than a year later, Rebecca Richardson birthed another child a son, who was strong and healthy. The admiration Rebecca felt for her own Mother as she looked upon her son was indescribable, tears fell softly in an unchecked manner before she looked upon her husband who also silently, cried.

The happiness of family life could become no better for the Richardson's, life was all perfection. Even as their family grew bigger with the addition of two daughters and another son, life seemed exactly as they would have wished it. There would not be a moment of her life with James that she could not reflect upon with some kind of happiness.

There was however, one part of her life in which she did not look upon with satisfaction. James and herself had not long been returned to Eastfield Park from town after their marriage before the prestigious and elegant Mrs Darcy joined her husband in heaven. After only thirteen months of widowhood Mrs Darcy took to her bed with an unexpected bout of pneumonia. It was to the great sadness of the household in Derbyshire along with all of it's occupants that Mrs Darcy finally, and willingly joined her most bountiful husband.

Rebecca had always hoped that she could have been more affectionate to her Mother and showed her how much she had truly cared for her wellbeing before their departure to town. It was perhaps with no enjoyment that Rebecca reflected upon this, each time resulting her to be overcome with sadness and remorse.

The sadness of this event was to be remembered for many years to come before, like all other gossip, it was forgotten. Therefore, leaving nothing to be remembered but the woman who occupied a plot in the graveyard with an elegant gravestone marked with the name of Darcy.

Like the generations before them, the Darcy's would soon be forgotten, like a portrait removed from a wall, the memories would be erased, leaving nothing but the impressions on gravestones of those who actually lived.

**A/N: This is the end folks! I really think i'm gonna cry hahahaha. Be back soon xx**


End file.
